CCS: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1
by Gage Finale
Summary: AU. Takes Place 19 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card. The 1st Part Of CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors. Full Summary Inside. Chapter 11 Is Up! Please Read And Review!
1. Prologue

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. 19 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card, Her And Syaoran's 10 Years Old Daughter (Nadeshiko Li) Opens The Sakura Book (Formerly The Clow Book) And Makes The Same Mistake Sakura Did When She First Found The Book. And Kero (Keroberos) Is Forced To Make Nadeshiko The New CardCaptor. Thankfully, Nadeshiko (Unlike Sakura) Has Been Taught Magic By Her Mother (Who Has Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress As Well As A Master [Or Should I Say Mistress] Swordsman [Or Should I Say Swordswoman] And Master Martial Artist [Which She Started Learning Swordsmanship (Or Should I Say Swordswomanship) And Martial Arts 1 Year After She Sealed "The Void" Card) And Father (Who Has Become A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer) As Well As Swordsmanship And Martial Arts Since She Was Born And Is Already Very Talented At All Of It. Also She Has Help From Her Twin Brother, Tsubasa Li (Who Also Has Been Taught Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts By Their Mother And Father Since Birth), As Well As 2 Of Her Cousins, (Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa [Tomoyo's And Eriol's Daughter And Son]) Who Both Have Been Trained In Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts By Their Mother (Who Found Out She Had Powers 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card As Well As Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts At The Same Time And Has Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress As Well As Master Swordsman And Martial Artist) And Father (Who Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card And Has Become An Even More Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer As well As A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist) Since Birth. Unfortunately, All Of These Things Only Make A Small Amount Of Difference. And To Make Things Worse: 2 Of Their Other Cousins, Mingling And Fanglong Li (Meiling's [Who Found Out She Had Powers 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card As Well As Started Learning Swordsmanship And Who Has Become A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress] And Ming-Chan's [Their Parents Met Him 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card and Who Has Become A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer] Daughter And Son) (Who Have Been Trained In Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts By Their Father And Mother Since Birth) Are Also After The Sakura Cards (Formerly The Clow Cards) With The Assistance Of Yet Another 2 Of Their Cousins Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking (Luna's [Their Parents Met Her 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card (Who Has Become A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress)] And Gage's [Their Parents Met Him 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card And (Who Has Become A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer)] Daughter And Son), Who Have Been Trained In Magic As Well As Martial Arts And Swordsmanship By Their Mother And Father Since Birth. And Even Worse Than That, A Mysterious And Evil Figure, Named Dark Specter, Is Also After The Sakura Cards And Is Willing To Do Anything To Get Them (Including Kill). Some S+S, E+T, T+K (Kaho Mizuki [Ms. Mizuki] And Touya Kinomoto), Y+N (Nakaru Akizuki And Yukito Tsukishiro), Y+RM (Ruby Moon And Yue), M+OC (Original Character) (M+MC [Meiling Li And Ming-Chan Li]), K+OC (K+DS [Dia (Diamond Sun) And Kero (Keroberos)]), SS+OC (SS+S [Sol (Solaris) And Suppi (Spinal Sun)]), OC+OC (G+L [Luna Platz And Gage Kellyn "Finale" Stoneking]), OC+OC (L+C [Crystal Astro And Lun Finale]), And OC+OC (L+CM [Crystal Moon And Lunaris]). And Some Other 7 OC+OCs (F+N [Nadeshiko Li And Fanglong Li], T+T [Tsubasa Stoneking And Tsubasa Li], E+M [Mingling And Eric], M+S [Sonami Hiragizawa And Marcus Stoneking] E+Y [Yuuko Tsukishiro And Eternal Finale], EM+PM [Pearl Moon And Eternal Moon], And SS+ST (Starry [Staris] And Sparky [Sparkle Sun]).

Prologue: Nadeshiko Li The Next CardCaptor

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Nadeshiko Li Has A Prophetic Dream. Later, She Opens Her Mother's Book (Accidentally, While Cleaning Her Parents' Room) And After Saying The Windy's Name, Ends Up Scattering All Of Her Mother's Cards (Except Windy) Across All Of Tomenda. And Kero Is Forced To Make Her The New CardCaptor. After That, She Asks Her Twin Brother, Tsubasa Li, To Help Her Recapture The Cards.

Ahem... Time: 20 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card (Night)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Nadeshiko Li Was Asleep And Dreaming, But This Was No Ordinary Dream, No, It Was A Prophetic Dream.

Ahem... Character Info: Nadeshiko Li- Sakura's And Syaoran's 10 Years Old Daughter And Tsubasa Li's Twin Sister. She's Named After Her Grandmother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, And Bears A Uncanny (And Almost Unnatural) Resemblance To Her Grandmother , When Her Grandmother Was Alive And Her Age. She Was Born With Chestnut Brown Hair (Like Her Father's), But It Mysteriously, Suddenly, Naturally, And Completely Turned Purplish-Black (Like Her Grandmother's) After A Strange Incident With The Sakura Cards And Her, Her Brother, And 2 Of Their Cousins (Fanglong Li And Tsubasa Stoneking) When She Was 5 (This Same Incident Also Caused Her Twin Brother's Eyes To Turned From Amber Brown [Like Their Father's] To Emerald Green [Like Their Mother's] And His Hair To Turned From Honey Brown [Like Their Mother's] To Chestnut Brown [Like Their Father's], Caused Her One Cousin's, Fanglong Li's, Eyes To Change From Silverish-Grey [Like His Father's] To Blueish-Black And His Hair From Black [Like His Mother's] To Chestnut Brown [Like His Father's], Caused Another Of Her Cousin's, Tsubasa Stoneking's, Eyes To Change From Light Green [Like Her Mother's] To Emerald Green And Her Hair To Change From Black [Like Her Father's] To Honey Brown, And Released An Megalomaniac Named Dark Spectre From His Limbo Like Pocket Dimension Prison). She Also Has An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age) And Emerald Green Eyes (Like Her Mother's) And Wears A Light Purple Blouse, A Silver Colored Skirt, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Light Purple Pair Of Shoes With Silver Colored Tongues, And A Light Purple Magic Bracelet With A Silver Colored Star Shaped Crystal On It (Which Can Transform Into Her Star Sword [Which Has A Light Purple Hilt (The Part You Hold) With A Silver Colored Star Shaped Crystal In It And A Silver Colored Blade With A Light Purple Star Symbol And Light Purple Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Her Mother And Father Gave To Her). She's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. She Dreams Of 4 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress (Like Her Mother Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), And 4. To Become A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is And Grandmother Was). She's Fujitaka Kinomoto's, The Late Nadeshiko Kinomoto's ,Yelan Li's, And The Late Fanglong Li's Granddaughter. Also She's Touya And Kaho Kinomoto's, Fuutie Li's, Sheifa Li's, Fanren Li's, And Feimei Li's Niece. And She's Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa's, Mingling And Fanglong Li's, And Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking's Cousin, Too.

Ahem... Time: 20 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card (Night)

Ahem... Place: Inside Nadeshiko's Dream

Ahem... Nadeshiko Was Standing In Front Of Her Father's Company Tower Like Office Building At Night During The Full Moon With Her Mother's Cards Raining Down All Around Her And A Light Purple Staff Similar To Her Mother's Original One In One Of Her Hands And Her Star Sword In The Other. Kero Was Standing To Her Left In His True Form, Keroberos, And Her Twin Brother Was Standing To Her Right With His Star Sword In One Hand And A Light Green Staff Similar To Their Mother's Original One In The Other. Her Cousins Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa Where Right Behind Her With Their Moon Swords In One Hand And Staffs In Their Other. What Appeared To Be Her Other Cousins Where Standing In Front Of Her, Their Swords In One Hand And Staffs In Their Other. In The Background, Was Yue Standing On Top Of The Building And Some Creepy Looking Men (One Of Which Looked Familiar) And Women Lurking In The Shadows.

Ahem... Time: The Day After Nadeshiko's Prophetic Dream (Morning)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Nadeshiko woke up From Her Prophetic Dream And Thought "I wonder What That Dream Was Trying To Tell Me." As She Started Getting Ready For The Day (Which Was Saturday Thank Goodness For Her). A Few Minutes Later After She Finished Getting Ready For The Day, She Ate Breakfast With Her Family And Kero. "Maybe I Should Tell My Parent's And Kero About My Dream From Last Night." She Thought As She Ate Breakfast But She Decided Against It. After She And The Rest Of The Lis Finished Breakfast, Her Parents Went Off To Their Jobs (Sakura's A Professional Model And Syaoran Is The CEO Of The Multimillion Dollar Company, Lis, Inc., A Company That Has Their Hands In Just About Everything), Kero Started To Play Video Games, And She And Her Twin Brother Started Doing their Chores. A Few Minutes Later, She Was Cleaning Her Mother's And Father's Room When She Clumsily Knocked Her Mother's Book Off It's Shelf, Opening It On Accident In The Process. She Started To Look At The Card That Was The First One In Her Mother's Book. "This Is The Wind Elemental Card, Windy." She Stated Without Thinking Of What The First Thing Her Mother Told Her Never To Do With The Book And It's Cards. At That Exact Moment The Windy Activated Blowing The Rest Of The Cards All Across Tomenda Before She Resealed Herself. "Oops. I'm Going To Be In So Much Trouble." Said Nadeshiko After Realizing What She Had Done. At That Exact Moment, Kero Flew Himself Into The Room. "What Did You Do?" Asked An Upset Kero. "Uuuummmm... I Sort Of, Kinda Of Activated Windy And Ended Up Scattering My Mom's Card Across All Of Tomenda." Answered A Nervous And Somewhat Scared Nadeshiko. "Argh. I Can Tell Your Mother's Daughter. That's One Thing I Know For Sure." Said An Annoyed Kero. "I'm So Sorry, Kero. I Promise I'll Do Everything I Can Do To Make Up For This." Said An Upset Nadeshiko. "Ok, Then You Can Start By Recapturing All The Cards As The New CardCaptor." Stated Kero. Then Kero Chanted "Key of the seal, this Girl will carry out the sacred promise. Her name is Nadeshiko Li. I command you to bestow Her with your magical powers. Nadeshiko Li take the staff! I, Keroberos, name Nadeshiko Li Cardcaptor!". Then A Light Purple And Silver Version Of Sakura's Original Star Staff (Which Sakura Gave Her Original Star Staff To An Alternate Version Of Herself [Princess Sakura Li (From The TRC [The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles])] When She Was 19 Years Old And She Made A New And More Powerful One) Appeared In Nadeshiko's Hands. "Now What?" She Asked. "We Wait For One Of The Cards To Activate. But Maybe We Should Ask Your Brother To Help Us First?" Stated Kero. "Ok." Agreed Nadeshiko.

Ahem... Character Info: Kero- Sakura's (And Now Her Family's) Sun Guardian And The Beast Of Seals In His Disguised Form. He Looks Like A Lion Cub Like Stuffed Animal With Beady Black Eyes And A Pair Of Very Small White Angelic Wings. He Loves To Eat Sweets And Play Video Games. He Has A Dominion Over All The Cards Beneath The Sun. He Can Breath Very Small Flames And Can Fly. His True Form Is Keroberos.

Ahem... The Sakura Cards- Magic Cards, Owned By Sakura Kinomoto (And Now Her Family As Well), That Each Have Their Own Power, Personality, And True Form. Their All Gold And Pink In Color. Their True Forms Are All Pink In Color.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko (Accidentally) Scattered The Sakura Cards (Day)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A Few Minutes Later With Nadeshiko (Who Is Now Wearing A Light Purple And Silver Version Of Sakura's Original Star Key On Her Neck On A Small Silver Colored Metal Chain), Tsubasa, And Kero In The Living Room, Nadeshiko Was Finishing Explaining How She Accidentally Scattered Their Mother's Cards. As Soon As She Finished Explaining, Tsubasa Yelled "You Did What!" Very Angrily And Loudly At His Twin Sister. "Calm Down, Tsubasa." Stated Kero. "Sorry, But Do You Know How Much Trouble Your Going To Be In When Mom And Dad Find Out, Nadeshiko?" Asked Tsubasa. "I Know, I Know. But The Important Thing Right Now Is To Recapturing All Of Mom's Cards, Tsubasa." Answered Nadeshiko. "Okay, Very well Then I Will Help You, Sis." Stated Tsubasa. "Thanks, Bro." Thanked Nadeshiko. "You're Welcome." Replyed Tsubasa.

Ahem... Character Info: Tsubasa Li- Sakura's And Syaoran's 10 Years Old Son And Nadeshiko Li's Twin Brother. His Name Means "Wing" In English. He Was Born With Amber Brown Eyes And Honey Brown Hair, But They Mysteriously, Suddenly, Naturally, And Completely Turned Emerald Green And Chestnut Brown After A Strange Incident With The Sakura Cards And With Him, His Sister, And 2 Of Their Cousins. He Also Has An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age) And Wears A Light Green Shirt, A Gold Colored Pair Of Shorts, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Light Green Pair Of Shoes With Gold Colored Tongues, And A Light Green Magic Amulet With A Gold Colored Star Shaped Crystal In It On His Neck On A Small Gold Colored Metal Chain (Which Can Transform Into His Star Sword [Which Has A Light Green Hilt With A Gold Star Shaped Crystal In It And A Gold Colored Blade With A Light Green Colored Star Symbol And Light Green Colored Chinese Wording On It]) (Which His Mother And Father Gave To Him). He's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. Dreams Of 5 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer (Like His Father Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 4. To Become A CEO Of Multimillion Dollar Company (Like His Father Is), And 5. To Become The Next Leader Of The Li Clan (Like His Father Is). He's Fujitaka Kinomoto's, The Late Nadeshiko Kinomoto's ,Yelan Li's, And The Late Fanglong Li's Grandson. Also Touya And Kaho Kinomoto's, Fuutie Li's, Sheifa Li's, Fanren Li's, And Feimei Li's Nephew. And He's Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa's, Mingling And Fanglong Li's, And Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking's Cousin, Too.

End Of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 1: "The Fly", "The Woody", "The Watery", And "The Fiery"

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Kero Detects A Sakura Card ("The Fly" To Be Exact) And Nadeshiko Captures Tries To Capture It With Help From Her Brother, Tsubasa, But Fails On The First Try. They Later Try Again To Capture It And Succeeds While Their Cousins, Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa (Tomoyo's And Eriol's Daughter And Son), And The Hiragizawa's Sun Guardian, Spinal Sun, In His Disguised Form, Suppi, Secretly Watch. Afterwards, "The Woody" Appears Before Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero, Reseals Herself, And Flies Towards Tsubasa Instead Of Nadeshiko, Strangely. Also A Light Green And Gold Colored Version Of Nadeshiko's Star Staff (And By Extension Their Mother's Old Star Staff) Appears In His Hands. After That, Kero Starts To Tell Them A Tell About The Creation Of Universe And A Prophecy Made By Clow Reed. While At The Same Time, "The Watery" And "The Fiery" Appear Before Their Cousins, Sonami And Eric, And Suppi, They Both Reseal Themselves (Strangely And Just Like "The Woody"), And Fly Towards Sonami And Eric Instead Of Nadeshiko, Strangely. Also One Lunar Staff Each Appears In Sonami's And Eric's Hands (The Lunar Staffs Look Similar To The Star Staffs But Have A Crescent Moon On Them Instead Of A Star [Also Sonami's Lunar Staff Is Light Violet And Silver In Color And Eric's Lunar Staff Is Navy Blue And Gold In Color]). And Suppi Starts To Tell Sonami And Eric The Same Tell That Kero Has Started To Tell Nadeshiko And Tsubasa. Also Yukito Tsukishiro (And By Extension Yue, His Other Half) Has A Feeling That Someone Has Scattered The Sakura Cards. Also, Yukito And Kero (Obviously) As Well As Nakaru And Suppi (Strangely) Find Out They Can't Transform For The Time Being. Also The Li Clan Sends Mingling And Fanglong Li (Meiling Li's And Ming-Chan Li's Daughter And Son) To Tomenda, Japan After The Sakura Cards With Their Cousins Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking (Luna Platz Stoneking's And Gage Kellyn "Finale" Stoneking's Daughter And Son), Dia And Crystal (The Disguised Forms Of Meiling's And Ming-Chan's Family's Sun And Moon Guardians In Their Digusied Forms), Sol And Lun (The Stoneking Family's Sun And Moon Guardians In Their Digusied Forms), Shine And Sparky (Dia's And Kero's Children In Their Digusied Forms [It's A Long Story}), Starry And Zero (Sol's And Suppi's Children In Their Digusied Forms [It's Another Long Story}), And Sapphire And Eternal (Crystal's And Lun's Children In Their Digusied Forms) To Assist Them Without Syaoran's (The Current Clan Leader) Consent.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko (Accidentally) Scattered The Cards (Evening)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... The Lis And Kero Had Just Eaten Dinner And Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Were Getting Ready For Bed, When Kero (Who Was With Nadeshiko And Tsubasa) Suddenly Detected A Card. "What Is It, Kero? Do you Detect One Of Our Mother's Card?" Asked Nadeshiko. "Yes, I'm Detecting A Card For The Record." Stated Kero In A Matter-Of-Facty Voice. "Well, We Better Go Recapture It." Stated Tsubasa. "Ok, You, Two, We Will. But First I Should Turn The Lights Off. So, You're Parents Think We're All Asleep." Said Kero. "Good Idea, As We Haven't Told Them What Nadeshiko Did Yet." Pointed Out Tsubasa. Then Kero Turned Off The Lights And Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Him Snuck Out The Window (Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa's Bedroom Is Downstairs). After That, Kero Said "Maybe I Should Transform? So. You Two Can Ride On Me And We Can Get There Faster.". "Good Idea." Agreed Nadeshiko And Tsubasa. Then Kero Tried To Transform Into Keroberos But Couldn't (Obviously). "Argh. Just As I Thought I Can't Transform Because All Of The Elemental Cards Aren't Resealed, Yet!" Yelled A Frustrated Kero. "It's Ok, Kero Will Just Walk Then." Said A Guilty Feeling Nadeshiko. They Started Heading Towards The Card's Location After That.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards (Night)

Ahem... Place: The Hiragizawas' (Formerly Eriol's [Formerly Clow Reed's]) Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... The Hiragizawas And Suppi Had Just Eaten Dinner (Just Like The Lis And Kero) And Sonami And Eric Were Getting Ready For Bed, When Sonami And Eric Suddenly Detected A Familiar Magical Presence. "What Is It, Mistress Sonami And Master Eric?" Asked Suppi, Who Was With Them. "We're Detecting A Families Magical Presence, Suppi." Stated Sonami In A Matter-Of-Facty Voice. "Well, Maybe We Should Check It Out?" Asked Suppi With A Mischievous Smile. "Ok Then, Let's. But First You Should Turn The Lights Off. So, Our Parents Think We're All Asleep." Said Eric. "Good Idea, As We Don't Want Your Parents To Worry." Pointed Out Suppi. Then Suppi Turned Off The Lights And Sonami, Eric, And Him Snuck Out The Window (Sonami's And Eric's Bedroom Is On The Ground Floor). After That, Suppi Said "Maybe I Should Transform? So. You Two Can Ride On Me And We Can Get There Faster.". "Good Idea." Agreed Sonami And Eric. Then Suppi Tried To Transform Into Spinal Sun But Couldn't (Strangely). "Huh? Why Can't I Transform?" Wondered A Puzzled Suppi. "We Don't Know Suppi. But It's Ok, Kero Will Just Walk Then." Said A Worried Sonami. They Started Heading Towards The Magical Presence's Location After That.

Ahem... Character Info: Sonami Hiragizawa- Tomoyo's And Eriol's 10 Years Old Daughter And Eric's Twin Sister. She's Named After Her Grandmother, Sonami Daidouji. She Has An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age), Purplish-Black Hair (Like Her Mother's), And A Pair Of Grey Eyes (Like Her Father's) And Wears A Light Violet Blouse, A Silver Colored Skirt, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Light Violet Pair Of Shoes With Silver Colored Tongues, And A Light Violet Magic Bracelet With A Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal On It (Which Can Transform Into Her Lunar Sword [Which Has A Light Violet Hilt With A Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In It And A Silver Colored Blade With A Light Violet Crescent Moon Symbol And Light Violet Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Her Mother And Father Gave To Her). She's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. She Dreams Of 5 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress (Like Her Mother Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 4. To Become A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is), And 5. To Become A Famous Fashion Designer (Like Her Mother Is). She's Sonami Daidouji's Granddaughter. And She's Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li's, Mingling And Fanglong Li's, And Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking's Cousin, Too.

Ahem... Eric Hiragizawa- Tomoyo's And Eriol's 10 Years Old Son And Sonami's Twin Brother. He Has An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age), Blueish-Black Hair (Like Father's), And A Pair Of Black Eyes (Like His Mother's) And Wears A Navy Blue Shirt, A Gold Colored Pair Of Shorts, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Navy Blue Pair Of Shoes With Gold Colored Tongues, And A Navy Blue Amulet With A Gold Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In It On His Neck On A Small Gold Colored Metal Chain (Which Can Transform Into His Lunar Sword [Which Has A Navy Blue Hilt With A Gold Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In It And A Gold Colored Blade With A Navy Blue Colored Crescent Moon Symbol And Navy Blue Colored Chinese Wording On It]) (Which His Mother And Father Gave To Him). He's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. Dreams Of 4 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer (Like His Father Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 4. To Become A CEO Of Multimillion Dollar Toy Company (Like His Father Is). He's Sonami Daidouji's Grandson. And He's Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li's, Mingling And Fanglong Li's, And Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking's Cousin, Too.

Ahem... Suppi- Eriol's (And Now His Family's) Sun Guardian In His Disguised Form. He Looks Like A Black Cat Like Stuffed Animal With Beady Black Eyes And A Pair Of Very Small Butterfly Like Wings. He Loves To Eat Sweets And Play Video Games (Thanks To Hanging Out With Kero For To Long). He Can Fly. His True Form Is Spinal Sun.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards (Night)

Ahem... Place: King Penguin Park In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero Had Just Arrived At The Card's Location And Saw It Was "The Fly" Card. "It's The Fly Card." Stated Kero. "Thanks For Pointing The Obvious, Kero." Said Tsubasa Sarcasticly. "Tsubasa, I Can So Tell You're Your Father's Child! And It's A Non-Violent Card, Thank Goodness." Stated Kero. "Ok Then, We'll Make This Quick Then!" Stated An Overconfident Nadeshiko. "Fly Card, I command you to..." Nadeshiko Tried Chanting, When She Was Forced To Dodge "The Fly" Card's Charging Towards Her, Tsubasa, And Kero. As They Dodged "The Fly" Card's Attack, Nadeshiko Noticed It Was Injured. "Kero, Why, If It's A Non-Violent Card, Is It Attacking Us?" Asked Tsubasa. "It's Injured. That's Why It's Attacking Us." Nadeshiko Answered For Kero. "Very Well Then, We Will Have To Fallow, Capture, And Treat It Before Nadeshiko Can Seal It." Stated Kero. They Then Started To Fallow "The Fly" Card.

Ahem... At The Same Time Behind A Nearby Bush, Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Were Secretly Spying On Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero As The Tried To Capture "The Fly" Card (Which "The Fly" Card Was The Magical Presence That Sonami And Eric Sensed Earlier). "We Better Fallow Them." Whispered Suppi As Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero Began To Fallow "The Fly" Card. "OK." Agreed Sonami And Eric. Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Then Started To Fallow Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero. At The Same Time In Hong Kong,

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards (Night)

Ahem... Place: Tsukishiros' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Yukito Tsukishiro And His Wife, Nakaru Akizuki Tsukishiro, Had Just Made Their 10 Year Old Children, Neku And Yuuko Tsukishiro, Go To Bed. "My Other Self Is Telling Me That Someone Has Scattered Sakura's Cards, Again, Sweetheart." Stated Yukito. "Really, Honey, Because My Other Self Is Telling Me That She's Sensing A Magical Presence." Stated Nakaru. "Then Maybe We Should Let Them Tell Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, And Eriol, Right, My Beloved Nakaru?" Asked Yukito. "Right, My Beloved Yukito." Answered Nakaru. Nakaru And Yukito Tried To Transform Into Ruby Moon And Yue, But Both Of Them Couldn't (Strangely). "Huh? Why Can't We Transform, My Special One?" Wondered A Puzzled Nakaru. "Well, I Can't Like Do The Cards Being Scattered, But As For You, My Special One, I Don't Know." Stated A Somewhat Puzzled Yukito. "Oh, Well, My Love, I Guess We'll Just Have To Call And Tell Them, Ourselves, Right?" Asked Nakaru. "Right, My Love." Agreed Yukito. They Then Took Out Their Cell Phones And Started Dialing Sakura's And Syaoran's And Tomoyo's And Eriol's Home Phone Numbers.

Ahem... Character Info: Yukito Tsukishiro- Sakura's (And Now Her Family's) Moon Guardian In His Disguised Form As Well As Nakaru Akizuki Tsukishiro's Husband, And Neku And Yuuko Tsukishiro's Father. He Looks Like A Man With An Athletic Build (For A Man His Age), A Pair Of Light Grey Eyes, And Grey Hair. He Is A High Ranking Employee At The Multimillion Dollar Company, Lis, Inc.. His True Form Is Yue.

Nakaru Akizuki Tsukishiro- Eriol's (And Now His Family's) Moon Guardian In Her Disguised Form As Well As Yukito Tsukishiro's Wife, And Neku And Yuuko Tsukishiro's Mother. She Looks Like A Woman With An Athletic Build (For A Woman Her Age), A Pair Of Light Brown Eyes, And Brown Hair. She Is A Famous Model. Her Madian Name Is Nakaru Akizuki. Her True Form Is Ruby Moon.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards (Night)

Ahem... Place: Outside Clock Tower Somewhere In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero Had Just Caught Up To "The Fly" Card. "Do It Now, Nadeshiko!" Yelled Kero. "Ok!" Replyed Nadeshiko. "Windy card, Bind Fly So We Can Treat It's Wounds, Windy card, Release and Dispel!" Chanted Nadeshiko. "The Windy" Card Then Binded "The Fly" Card With Chains Of Wind. After That, Nadeshiko Treated "The Fly" Card's Wounds And Had "Windy" Release It From It's Chains. "Fly", Having Been Treated And Having Calm Down Just Sat There Waiting To Be Resealed. "Looks Like You Did It, Sis. Now All That's Left, Is To Reseal Fly." Stated Tsubasa. "Ok!" Replyed Nadeshiko. "Fly Card, I command you to return to your power confine, Fly Card!" Chanted Nadeshiko. Sakura's Magic Circle Then Appeared Beneath Her Daughter's Feet As "Fly" Returned To It's Card Form. "Well That's 2 Down And 41 More To Go." Commented Kero As "Fly"'s Card Flew Over To Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko Then Gently Grabbed The Card And Put It In Her Pocket. "Let's Go Home Then. I'm Tired." Stated A Tired Nadeshiko. After That, Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero Started Heading Back Home.

Ahem... At The Same Time Behind A Nearby Bush, Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Were Secretly Spying On Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero, Again. They Saw And Heard Everything That Had Just Unfolded. "Well, That Was Interesting." Stated Suppi. "Agreed." Agreed Sonami And Eric. "Now, Let's Go Home Then. I'm Tired." Stated A Tired Eric. After That, Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Started Heading Back Home.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: Somewhere On The Streets Of Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero Were Heading Back Home After Nadeshiko Had Resealed "Fly". When Suddenly Kero Detected Another Card Heading Towards Them. "Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, I'm Detecting Another Card. Be On Guard." Stated Kero. Nadeshiko Then Transformed Her Star Staff And Star Sword As Tsubasa Transformed His Star Sword. A Few Seconds Later, "The Woody" Appeared Before Them. Then She Resealed Herself And Flew Over Tsubasa (Instead Of Nadeshiko, Strangely). After That, A Light Green And Gold Colored Version Of Nadeshiko's Star Staff Appeared In Tsubasa's Hands (Strangely) Which It Immediately Afterwords Shrunk Down Into A Light Green And Gold Colored Version Of Nadeshiko's Star Key (And By Extension Their Mother's Old Star Key). Tsubasa Then Put His Newly Acquired Star Key On His Small Gold Chain (The One He Has His Star Amulet Is On), Put "The Woody"'s Card In His Pocket, And Said "Well, That Was Weird.". "Very Weird." Added Kero. Afterwards As They Resumed Their Walk Home, Kero Stopped And Mumbled "Hhhhmmmm... I Wonder?" To Himself. "What Is It, Kero?" Asked Nadeshiko (Who Had Noticed Kero Had Stopped For Some Reason). "I Was Just Thinking About A Legend That Clow Reed Once Told Me." Answered Kero. "What Was This Legend That Our Ancestor, Clow Reed, Told You About, Kero?" Asked Tsubasa. "It Was About The Creation Of Universe. I Was Also Thinking About A Prophecy, That Clow Reed Predicted That Went Along With It." Answered Kero. "Can You You Tell Us The Legend And The Prophecy That Our Ancestor, Clow Reed, Told You When He Was Alive, Kero?" Asked Tsubasa. "Ok. It All Started Before The Very Beginning Of The Creation Of Our Universe..." Started Kero.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: Somewhere On The Streets Of Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... At The Same Time, Sonami, Eric, And Suppi were Also Heading Back Home After They Finished Spying On Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero, Secretly. When Suddenly Sonami And Eric Detected Another Familiar Magical Presence. "Bro, Suppi, I'm Detecting Another Presence. Be On Guard." Stated Sonami. Sonami And Eric Then Transformed Their Lunar Swords. A Few Seconds Later, "The Watery" And "The Fiery" Appeared Before Sonami, Eric, And Suppi. Then "Watery" And "Fiery" Resealed Themselves And Flew Over Sonami And Eric (Strangely), Respectively ("Watery" Flew Over To Sonami, While "Fiery" Flew Over To Eric). After That, A Lunar Staff Appeared In Both Sonami's And Eric's Hands (The Lunar Staffs Look Similar To The Star Staffs But Have A Crescent Moon On Them Instead Of A Star [Also Sonami's Lunar Staff Is Light Violet And Silver In Color And Eric's Lunar Staff Is Navy Blue And Gold In Color]) (Strangely) Which Their Lunar Staffs Immediately Afterwords Shrunk Down Into Their Lunar Keys (Sonami's Lunar Key Is Light Violet And Silver In Color, While Eric's Lunar Key Is Navy Blue And Gold In Color). Sonami And Eric Then Put Their Newly Acquired Lunar Keys On Small Chains Around Their Necks (Sonami's Chain Is Silver Colored, While Eric's Chain Is Gold Colored And Also Has His Lunar Amulet On It), They Put "The Watery"'s Card And "The Fiery"'s Card In Each Of Their Pockets, Respectively, And Said "Well, That Was Weird." In Unison. "Very Weird." Added Suppi. Afterwards As They Resumed Their Walk Home, Suppi Stopped And Mumbled "Hhhhmmmm... I Wonder. Could It Be True?" To Himself. "What Is It, Suppi?" Asked Sonami (Who Had Noticed Suppi Had Stopped For Some Reason). "I Was Just Thinking About A Legend That Eriol Once Told Me." Answered Suppi. "It Was About The Creation Of Universe. I Was Also Thinking About A Prophecy, That Master Eriol Said Clow Reed Predicted That Went Along With It." Answered Suppi. "Can You You Tell Us The Legend And The Prophecy That Dad Told You About, Suppi?" Asked Eric. "Ok. It All Started Before The Very Beginning Of The Creation Of Our Universe..." Started Suppi.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: On A Plane Heading Towards Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... At The Same Time, Mingling Li, Fanglong Li, Tsubasa Stoneking, Marcus Stoneking, Crystal Astro Finale, Lun Finale, Sapphire Finale, Eternal Finale, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Were On A Plane Heading Towards Tomenda, Japan. At The Same Time, They Were Remembering The Mission That The Li Clan Elders Have Given The 12 Of Them.

End Of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 2: The Legend And It's Prophecy And The Mission

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Kero And Suppi Tell Of The Legend Of How The Universe Was Created And A Prophecy That Clow Reed Predicted That Goes Along With It To Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L. And Sonami And Eric. Meanwhile, Sakura And Syaoran Find Out What Their Kids And Kero Have Been Doing As Tomoyo And Eriol Find Out What Their Kids And Suppi Have Been Doing. At The Same Time, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Remember Their Mission.

Ahem... Kero/Suppi Telling The The Legend Of How The Universe Was Created And The Prophecy That Goes Along With It To Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L./Sonami And Eric.

Ahem... Time: Before The Universe Was Created

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... "Long Ago, Before The Universe Was Created, Their Existed 12 Godly Beings In A World Of Nothingness, 6 Gods And 6 Goddesses. Despite Their Being 12 Of Them, They Were Lonely And So They Created The Cosmos Or In Other Words The Universe. 2 Of The 12 Godly Beings, One Male And One Female, Created The Stars, While Another 2 Created Our Sun, Yet Another 2 Created Our Moon, Still Another 2 Created The Other Planets, Another 2 Created The Comets And Asteroids, And The Last 2 Created Our Planet, Earth. They Then Created Time and Space And Gave Each A Guardian. After That, They Created Humans And Gave Them Spirits, Souls If You Will, Made Of Three Parts, Knowledge, Emotion, And Will And Created A Guardians For Each Of Those, Too. They Were Now Know As The Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos. And Afterwards For A Time, The Gods Supposedly Lived With The Humans And Lead Them In An Age Of Peace And Prosperity. But One Day The God And Goddess Of The Comets And Asteroids And The God And Goddess Of Earth Betrayed The Other 8 Gods And All That Their Group Stood For. War Broke Out And Countless Lives Were Lost. Eventually, The 8 Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos Managed To Defeat The 4 Evil Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos And Seal Them Each In A Separate Pocket Dimension In Hope That They Would Never Escape. Unfortunately In The Process Of Doing That, The 8 Good Creator Gods And Goddesses used Up Most Of Their Energy. They Used The Last Of Their Energy To Give Humanity One More Gift And One More Guardian. The Gift Was Magic And It's Guardian In All His Knowledge Decided To Limit The Receivers Of Magic To Only A Select Few. At The Same Time As That, The 8 Good Creator Gods And Goddesses, Having Used Up All Their Power, Passed On."

"Eons And Eons Later, Clow Reed Foresaw That At Some Point In The Future The 8 Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos Would Be Reborn In Human Form And The Goddesses Would Give Birth To 8 Children That Would Eventually Become Even More Powerful Than They Are. And These New Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos Would Bring An New Age Of Peace And Prosperity, one That Will Last For Eternity. But Only After Permanently Defeating The 4 Evil Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos That Their Parents Sealed Away In Their Previous Lives."

Ahem... End Of Story Telling Sequence

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Sakura And Syaoran Were Just About To Go To Bed When There Cell Phones Started Ringing.

Ahem... "Sakura, Here." Answered Sakura. "Sakura. It's Yukito. My Other Self, Yue, Is Telling Me That Someone Has Scattered Your Cards." Said Yukito On The Other End Of The Line. "How Is That Possible? I Just Checked The Book This Morning And They Were All In There Safe And Sound." Wondered A Confused Sakura. "I Don't Know. But You Should Check Just To Be Safe." Stated Yukito. "Okay, I Will. Say Hi To Nakaru And Both Of Your Children For Me." Said Sakura. "I Will. Bye." Said Yukito. "Bye." Replyed Sakura As The Call Ended.

Ahem... At The Same Time, Syaoran Answered "This Is Syaoran Speaking. Who May This Be?". "Syaoran, It's Ming-Chan, Your Bro. I Just Called To Tell You Four Things Of Great Importance. That Require Your Immediate Attention." Stated Ming-Chan On The Other End Of The Line. "Ok, Hit Me." Said Syaoran. "1. Someone Has Scattered The Sakura Cards, Today." Started Ming-Chan. "What? Did I Just Hear You Say Someone Has Scattered The Cards, Today?" Wondered A Shocked Syaoran. "Yes, You Did. And Now If You Let Me Continue I'll Tell You Who Scattered Them." Stated Ming-Chan. "Ok, Continue." Said Syaoran. "2. The Person Who Scattered Them Was Your Daughter, Nadeshiko, She Did It After The Time I Know You And Sakura Go To Work." Stated Ming-Chan. "Argh! She Is In So Much Trouble!" Yelled Syaoran. "Calm Down, Syaoran." Begged Ming-Chan. "Sorry, Continue." Said Syaoran. "3. The Elders Went Against What They Know You Want. And Sent Someone, Or Rather Someones, To Recover The Cards For Them." Stated Ming-Chan. "They Did What? Why I Oughta!" Roared A Pissed Off Syaoran. "Once Again, Calm Down, Syaoran. I Have Some Good News." Begged A Scared Ming-Chan. "Ok. What? Said Syaoran As He Tried To Calm Down. "4. Thankfully, I Managed To Convince Them To Send Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Instead Of Someone More Loyal To Those Traitors. And They Plan On Helping Nadeshiko Reclaim The Cards For You, Guys. Instead Of Trying To Take The Cards For The Elders." Stated Ming-Chan. "Well, That's Good, Bro." Said A Relived Syaoran. "Well, Say Hi To Mom, Our Sisters, Meiling, Gage, And Luna." Said Syaoran. "I Will. Bye." Said Ming-Chan. "Bye." Replyed Syaoran As The Call Ended.

Ahem... "That Was Yukito. He Said Someone Might Have Scattered The Cards, Honey." Said A Frustrated Sakura. "There's No Might About It, Sweetheart." Stated Syaoran. "What Do You Mean, My Love?" Asked Sakura. "I Mean That Was My Bro, Ming-Chan, Calling To Tell Me That The Clan Elders Sensed That Someone Has Scattered The Cards, My Love." Answered Syaoran. "Who, Honeybuns?" Wondered Sakura. "Our Daughter, Sweetcheeks." Stated Syaoran. "Nadeshiko? Our Little Girl? Are You Sure?" Wondered A Shocked Sakura. "Yes, I Am. She Did It After We Went To Work." Stated A Disappointed Syaoran. "And To Make Things Worse The Elders Are Try To Claim The Cards For Their Traitorous Selves!" Said An Angry Syaoran. "Luckily, Ming-Chan Managed To Convince Them To Send Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Instead Of Someone More Loyal To Those Traitors." Stated Syaoran As He Calmed Down, Again. "Well, You Think Our Tsubasa Knows To As Well As Kero." Asked Sakura. "I Don't Know. You Think Eriol's And Tomoyo's Kids And Suppi Knows To?" Asked Syaoran. "I Don't Know." Answered Sakura. "Let's Check!" They Said In Unison. Sakura Then Started Calling Tomoyo And Eriol As Syaoran Headed Downstairs To Check On The Kids And Kero.

Ahem... Character Info: Sakura Kinomoto Li- Formerly Known As Just Sakura Kinomoto. She's Syaoran Li's Wife And Nadeshiko Li's And Tsubasa Li's Mother. She's 30 Years Old. She Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts When She Was 12 (1 Year After She Sealed "The Void" Card). She Is A Master (Or Should I Say Mistress) Swordsman (Or Should I Say Swordswoman) And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress. Her Name Means "Cherry Blossom" In English. She Has An Athletic Build (For A Woman Her Age), A Pair Of Emerald Eyes, And Honey Brown Hair And Now Wears A Pink Blouse, A Silver Colored Skirt, A White Pair Of Socks, A Pair Of Pink Semi-High Heeled Shoes, A Pink Magic Bracelet With A Silver Colored Star Shaped Crystal On It (Which Can Transform Into Her Star Sword [Which Has A Pink Hilt With A Silver Colored Star Shaped Crystal In It And A Silver Colored Blade With A Pink Star Symbol And Pink Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Her Husband Gave To Her), And Her Pink And Silver Star Key (Which Can Transform Into Her New Star Staff (Which Is Pink With A Small Silver Colored Star Shaped Crystal Beneath The Big Silver Star On Top With A Pair Of Small Silver Colored Wings To The Sides Of The Big Silver Star On Top) (Which Sakura Gave Her Original Star Staff To An Alternate Version Of Herself [Princess Sakura Li (From The TRC [The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles])] When She Was 19 Years Old And She Made A New And More Powerful One With Her Husband's Help) Around Her Neck On A Silver Colored Metal Chain. She Is A Professional And Famous Model. She's Fujitaka Kinomoto's And The Late Nadeshiko Kinomoto's Daughter. She's Also Touya Kinomoto's Sister. And She's Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragizawa's Cousin, Too. She Is The Current Card Mistress And Secretly, The Reincarnation Of The Creator Goddess Of The Stars. She Has Two Guardians, Yue (Yukito) And Kero (Keroberos).

Ahem... Syaoran Li- The Current Leader Of The Li Clan. He's Sakura Kinomoto Li's Husband And Nadeshiko Li's And Tsubasa Li's Father. He Is A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer. His Name Means "Little Wolf" In English. He Has An Athletic Build (For A Man His Age), A Pair Of Amber Brown Eyes, And Chestnut Hair And Now Wears A Green Shirt, A Gold Colored Pair Of Shorts, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Green Pair Of Shoes With Gold Colored Tongues, And A Green Amulet With A Gold Colored Star Shaped Crystal In It On His Neck On A Small Gold Colored Metal Chain (Which Can Transform Into His Star Sword [Which Has A Green Hilt With A Gold Colored Star Shaped Crystal In It And A Gold Colored Blade With A Green Star Symbol And Green Chinese Wording On It]) (Which He Made With The Help Of His Wife After His Old Sword Just Disappeared One Day) As Well As A Green And Gold Colored Version Of His Wife's New Star Key (Which Can Transform Into A Green And Gold Colored Version Of His Wife's New Star Staff (Which Is Green With A Small Gold Colored Star Shaped Crystal Beneath The Big Gold Star On Top With A Pair Of Small Gold Colored Wings To The Sides Of The Big Gold Star On Top) (He And His Wife Made It Together When They Were 19 Years Old). He's The CEO Of The Multimillion Dollar Company, Lis, Inc., A Company That Has Their Hands In Just About Everything. He's Yelan Li's And The Late Fanglong Li's Son. Also He's Fuutie Li's, Sheifa Li', Fanren Li', And Feimei Li's Brother As Well As Ming-Chan Li's Half Brother. And Meiling Li's, Luna Platz's, And Eriol Hiragizawa's Cousin, Too. He's Secretly The Reincarnation Of The Creator God Of The Stars.

Ahem... Mingling's, Fanglong's, Tsubasa S.'s, Marcus', Crystal's, Lun's, Sapphire's, Eternal's, Dia's, Sol's, Shine's, Sparky's, Starry's, And Zero's Flashback

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Day)

Ahem... Place: Hong Kong Airport, Hong Kong, China

Ahem... Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Were Saying Their Good-Byes To Meiling, Ming-Chan, Luna, Gage At The Airport. "Remember, Your Mission, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus Is Not To To Take To Take The Cards For The Traitorous Elders. But To Help Nadeshiko Reclaim The Cards." Stated Gage Kellyn "Finale" Stoneking (Who Is Luna's Husband, Tsubasa S.'s And Marcus's Father And Lun's [Lunaris'] And Sol's [Solaris'] Creator). "Okay!" Agreed Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus. "Crystal, Lun, Dia, And Sol Take Care Of Our Kids As Well As Yours." Added Luna Platz Stoneking. "We Will." Said Crystal, Lun, Dia, And Sol. "Well, Bye!" Said Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero As They Started Boarding One Of The Li Clan's Private Planes.

Ahem... End Of Flashback

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: The Hiragizawas' Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Tomoyo And Eriol Were Just About To Go To Bed When There Cell Phones Started Ringing.

Ahem... "Tomoyo, Here." Answered Tomoyo. "Tomoyo. It's Sakura. My Cards Have Been Scattered." Said Sakura On The Other End Of The Line. "How Is That Possible, Sakura? Who? How? When?" Asked Tomoyo. "Answers In This Order: My And Syaoran's Daughter, My And Syaoran's Little Girl, Nadeshiko. We Don't Know Yet. And After Me And Syaoran Went To Work." Answered Sakura. "Okay, But Why Are You Calling Me And Eriol Just To Inform Us?" Asked Tomoyo. "Because We Think That Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Already Know About It." Answered Sakura. "Okay. We Will Check." Stated Tomoyo. "Syaoran Is Saying That Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Aren't In Their Room. And He Can't Find Kero Either. So, You Should Check Up On Them As Soon As Possible To See If They Are There." Stated Sakura. "Ok. I Will. Say Hi To Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, And Kero For Me." Agreed Tomoyo. "I Will. Bye, Tomoyo." Said Sakura. "Bye, Sakura." Replyed Tomoyo As The Call Ended.

Ahem... At The Same Time, Eriol Answered "This Is Eriol Speaking. Who May This Be?". "Master Eriol, It's Nakaru. I Just Called To Tell You That Yukito Says His Other Self, Yue, Is Telling Him That Someone Has Scattered The Sakura Cards And Also I Can't Transform For Reason." Said A Scared Nakaru On The Other End Of The Line. "How Is That Possible? How Can You Not Be Able To Transform?" Asked A Worried Eriol. "I Don't Know, Master. I Thought You Would." Answered A More Scared Nakaru. "Sorry, I Don't. But I Try To Find Out. Well Say Hi To Yukito And Both Of Your Children For Me." Said A Still Worried Eriol. "I Will. Bye." Said Nakaru. "Bye." Replyed Eriol As The Call Ended.

Ahem... "That Was Nakaru. She Said Someone Might Have Scattered The Cards And She Strangely Can't Transform For Some Reason, Sweetheart." Said A Frustrated Eriol. "There's No Might About The Cards Being Scattered, Honey." Stated Tomoyo. "What Do You Mean, My Love?" Asked Eriol. "I Mean That Was Sakura, Calling To Tell Me That Little Nadeshiko Has Scattered The Cards, My Love." Answered Tomoyo. "Nadeshiko? But When? And How?" Wondered Eriol. "Yes, I Said Cute Little Nadeshiko. She Did It After Sakura And Syaoran Went To Work. And They Don't Know How Yet." Stated Tomoyo. "Also Sakura Said To Check Up On Our Kids And Suppi As Soon As Possible To See If They Are In The Kids' Room Because Their Kids And Kero Aren't In Their Kids' Room." Tomoyo Added. "Okay, Let's Do It." Said Eriol As They Headed Towards Their Kids' Room On The Ground Floor Of Their Mansion.

Ahem... Character Info: Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragizawa- Formerly Known As Just Tomoyo Daidouji. She's Eriol Hiragizawa's Wife And Sonami Hiragizawa's And Eric Hiragizawa's Mother. She's 30 Years Old. She Learned She Has Magical Powers When She Was 12 (1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card) And At The Same Time, She Also Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts. She Is A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress. She Has An Athletic Build (For A Woman Her Age), A Pair Of Black Eyes, And Purplish-Black Hair And Now Wears A Violet Blouse, A Silver Colored Skirt, A White Pair Of Socks, A Pair Of Violet Semi-High Heeled Shoes, A Violet Magic Bracelet With A Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal On It (Which Can Transform Into Her Lunar Sword [Which Has A Violet Hilt With A Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In It And A Silver Colored Blade With A Violet Crescent Moon Symbol And Violet Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Sakura And Syaoran Gave To Her When They Were All 19 Years Old), And Her Violet And Silver Lunar Key (Which Can Transform Into Her Lunar Staff (Which Is Violet With A Small Silver Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal Beneath The Big Silver Crescent Moon On Top With A Pair Of Small Silver Colored Wings To The Sides Of The Big Silver Crescent Moon On Top) (Which Sakura Gave To Her When They Were Both 19 Years Old) Around Her Neck On A Silver Colored Metal Chain. She Is A Professional And Famous Fashion Designer And Model. She's Sonami Daidouji's Daughter. And She's Sakura Kinomoto Li's Cousin, Too. She's Secretly The Reincarnation Of The Creator Goddess Of The Moon.

Ahem... Eriol Hiragizawa- Half Of The Reincarnation Of Clow Reed And Secretly The Reincarnation Of The Creator God Of The Moon. He's Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragizawa's Husband And Sonami Hiragizawa's And Eric Hiragizawa's Father. He Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts When He Was 12 (1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card). He Is A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer. He Has An Athletic Build (For A Man His Age), A Pair Of Grey Eyes, And Blueish-Black Hair And Now Wears A Blue Shirt, A Gold Colored Pair Of Shorts, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Blue Pair Of Shoes With Gold Colored Tongues, And A Blue Amulet With A Gold Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In It On His Neck On A Small Gold Colored Metal Chain (Which Can Transform Into His Lunar Sword [Which Has A Blue Hilt With A Gold Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal In It And A Gold Colored Blade With A Blue Crescent Moon Symbol And Blue Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Sakura And Syaoran Gave To Him When They Were All 19 Years Old), As Well As A Blue And Gold Colored Version Of His Wife's Lunar Key (Which Can Transform Into A Blue And Gold Colored Version Of His Wife's Lunar Staff (Which Is Blue With A Small Gold Colored Crescent Moon Shaped Crystal Beneath The Big Gold Crescent Moon On Top With A Pair Of Small Gold Colored Wings To The Sides Of The Big Gold Crescent Moon On Top) (Which Sakura Gave To Him When They Were Both 19 Years Old). He's The CEO Of The Multimillion Dollar Hiragizawas' (Formerly Daidoujis') Toy Company, Which Is Now Part Of Lis, Inc.. He's Meiling Li's, Luna Platz's, And Syaoran Li's Cousin.

End Of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 3: Busted, And "The Light", "The Dark", "The Earthy", And "The Hope"

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., And Kero Finally Arrive Back At Their Family's House. But Upon Entering Their House They Find Out That Sakura And Syaoran Have Found Out And Are Angry. At The Same Time On The Plane, "The Light", "The Dark", "The Earthy", And "The Hope" Appear Before Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus During The Night, All Of Them Reseal Themselves (Strangely), And Fly Towards Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus. At The Same Time, 1 Solar Or Planetary Staff Appears In Each Of Their Hands. Also At The Same Time, Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Arrive Back At Their Family's Mansion, But Upon Entering Their Mansion They Find Out That Tomoyo And Eriol Have Found Out And Are Angry.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: Outside The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., And Kero Had Finally Arrived Back At Their Family's House. They Quickly But Quietly Reentered Their Room And Climbed Into Their Beds. But As Soon As They Did That Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Parents (Sakura And Syaoran) Turned The Lights On And Stared A Death Glare At Their Children And Kero. "We're In So Much Trouble!" Stated Kero As Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L. Gulped. "Why Didn't You Tell Us That Nadeshiko Had Scattered The Cards?" Asked An Angry Sakura. "We're going To. But..." Started Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., And Kero. "No, Buts. We'll Talk Some More About This In The Morning And Kero Will Have To Sleep With Us, Tonight!" Stated An Angry Syaoran. "Yes, Dad." Said Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L. In Defeat. "Lights Off And Both Of You Stay In Bed!" Said Both Sakura And Syaoran, Angrily. Then Kero Started Screaming "What Did I Do To Deserve This!" As He Was Dragged Out Of Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Room. Kero Then Added "I Hate You All!" To His Previous Statement After Being Dragged By The Tail By An Angry Sakura And Syaoran Out Of Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Room. "Well Good Night, Sis." Said Tsubasa L. As He Shut Off The Lights. "Good Night, Bro." Nadeshiko Answered Back As They Dozed Off A Scared Of What Will Happen Tomorrow.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: On A Li Clan's Private Jet Plane Headed From Hong Kong, China Towards Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... At The Same Time, Everyone On The Plane Was Asleep (Except The Pilot And Co-Pilot Of Course). When Suddenly "The Light", "The Dark", "The Earthy", And "The Hope" (In Their Humanoid Forms) Appeared Before Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus Causing All Of Them To Wake Up. After Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus Woke Up And Saw "Light", "Dark", "Earthy", And "Hope" And Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus All Realized They Were Not Dreaming, The 4 Sakura Cards Resealed Themselves (Strangely), And Flew Towards The 4 Children (Each Of The Cards Flew To A Different Child ["Light" Flew To Mingling, "Dark" Flew To Fanglong, "Earthy" Flew To Tsubasa S., And "Hope" Flew To Marcus). At The Same Time, A Staff Appeared In Each Of The 4 Kids' Hands (A Crimson And Silver Colored Solar Staff For Mingling [It Looks Similar To The Star Staffs And The Lunar Staffs, But Has A Sun On It Instead Of A Star Or A Crescent Moon And Is Crimson And Silver In Color], A Orange And Gold Colored Solar Staff For Fanglong [It's Exactly Like Mingling's Except It Is Orange And Gold In Color], A Sea Foam Green And Silver Colored Planetary Staff For Tsubasa S. [It Looks Similar To The Star Staffs, Lunar Staffs, And Solar Staffs Except It Has The Other Planets On It Instead Of A Star, A Crescent Moon, Or The Sun And Is Sea Foam Green And Silver In Color], And A Black And Gold Colored Planetary Staff For Marcus [It's Exactly Like Tsubasa S.'s Planetary Staff Except It Is Black And Gold In Color]). The Staffs Quickly Shrunk Down Into Key Form (Mingling's Solar Staff Shrunk Down Into A Crimson And Silver Colored Solar Key [which Looks Exactly Like The Star Or Lunar Keys, But Has A Sun On It Instead Of A Star Or A Crescent Moon And Is Crimson And Silver In Color], Fanglong's Solar Staff Shrunk Down Into A Orange And Gold Solar Key [which Looks Exactly Like Mingling's Solar Key Except It Is Orange And Gold In Color], Tsubasa S.'s Planetary Staff Shrunk Down Into A Sea Foam Green And Silver Colored Planetary Key [It Looks Similar To The Star Keys, Lunar Keys, And Solar Keys Except It Has The Other Planets On It Instead Of A Star, A Crescent Moon, Or The Sun And Is Sea Foam Green And Silver In Color], And Marcus' Planetary Staff Shrunk Down Into A Black And Gold Colored Planetary Key [It's Exactly Like Tsubasa S.'s Planetary Key Except It Is Black And Gold In Color]). Which The 4 Kids Then Put The 4 Keys On Chains On Their Necks (Mingling's And Tsubasa S.'s Chains Are Silver In Color, While Fanglong's And Marcus' Is Gold In Color). Then Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus All Went Back To Sleep After That.

Ahem... Time: The Day That Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And That "The Fly" Was Resealed On (Night)

Ahem... Place: Outside The Hiragizawas' Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Also At The Same Time, Sonami, Eric, And Suppi Had Finally Arrived Back At Their Family's Mansion. They Quickly But Quietly Reentered Their Room And Climbed Into Their Beds. But As Soon As They Did That Sonami's And Eric's Parents (Tomoyo And Eriol) Turned The Lights On And Stared A Death Glare At Their Children And Suppi. "We're Defiantly In So Much Trouble!" Stated Suppi As Sonami And Eric Gulped. "Why Didn't You Tell Us That Your Cousin, Nadeshiko, Had Scattered The Cards?" Asked An Angry Tomoyo. "We Didn't Know, But..." Started Sonami, Eric, And Suppi. "No, Buts. We'll Talk Some More About This In The Morning And Suppi Will Have To Sleep With Us In Our Room, Tonight!" Stated An Angry Eriol. "Yes, Dad." Said Sonami And Eric In Defeat. "Lights Off And Both Of You In Bed!" Said Both Tomoyo And Eriol, Angrily. Then Suppi Started Screaming "What Did I Ever Do To Deserve This!" As He Was Dragged Out Of Sonami's And Eric's Room. Suppi Then Added "I Hate All Of You !" To His Previous Statement After Being Dragged By The Tail By An Angry Tomoyo And Eriol Out Of Sonami's And Eric's Room. "Well Good Night, Sis." Said Eric As He Shut Off The Lights. "Good Night, Bro." Sonami Answered Back As They Both Dozed Off A Scared Of What Will Happen Tomorrow.

End Of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 4: The Meeting Of The Parents, A Couple Of Theories, And It's Your Responsibility Now

Ahem... Chapter Summary: In The Morning Before The Kids Get Up, All The Parents (That Means The Ones In Tomenda, In Hong Kong, And On The Plane) Have A Meeting (Via Skype) Were They Decide That From This Point On The Sakura Cards And Anything Related To Them Are Now Their Kids' Responsibility. Also During The Meeting, Kero And Suppi Reveal Their Theory About Clow Reed's Prophecy And That Someone Else (Beside Them And Their Kids) Might Be After The Cards To. Later After The Kids Get Up, The Parents Tell Them That From This Point On The Cards And Anything Related To Them Are Now Their Responsibility.

Ahem... Time: The Day After Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And "Fly" Was Resealed (Morning)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Sakura, Syaoran, And Kero Had Just Logged Into Skype And Were Starting To Have A Meeting With The Other Parents (Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Ming-Chan, Gage, Luna, Kaho, Touya, Yukito, Nakaru, Lun, Crystal, Dia, Suppi, And Sol). "Okay, First Things First. Should We Help Our Kids Or Not?" Asked Sakura, Syaoran, And Kero. "Good Question. Should We?" Said Everyone But Sakura, Syaoran, Gage, And Kero. "No. I Think We Shouldn't." Gage Spoke Up. "Why, Shouldn't We Help Them, My Lord?" Asked Lun. "Because We Need To Let Them Stand On Their Own Two Feet, Metaphorically Speaking. So, They Can Say They Proven Their Worth As Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Or Magical Guardians. So, Do All Of You Agree With Me Or Not?" Said Gage. "We Agree." Agreed The Rest Of The Parents.

Ahem... "Oh Ya! That Reminds Me You Know How Sakura, Syaoran, Mistress Tomoyo, Master Eriol, Meiling, Ming-Chan, Gage, And Luna Are The Reincarnations Of The 8 Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos? Which They Found Out When They Were 13 Years Old?" Asked Suppi. "Yea. We All Do." Yukito Answered For The Rest Of The Group. "Well Master Eriol Once Told Me, That Clow Reed Predict A Prophecy That Their 8 Children Would Eventually Become Even More Powerful Than They Are. And Become New Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos Would Bring An New Age Of Peace And Prosperity, one That Will Last For Eternity. But Only After Permanently Defeating The 4 Evil Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos That Their Parents Sealed Away In Their Previous Lives." Stated Suppi. "It's True What Suppi Says." Added Eriol. "So, You're Saying That Our Children, Our Babies, Will Eventually Become Even More Powerful Than Us And Have To Defeat Some Ancient Evil Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos At Some Point In Their Lives, Suppi?" Asked Meiling. "Yes. I Am. But We Shouldn't Tell Them Yet." Answered Suppi. "Why?" Asked Sakura. "We Don't Want To Pressure Them Any More Than We Have To." Answered Suppi.

Ahem... "And One More Thing." Said Kero. "What, Kero?" Asked Syaoran. "Last Night, When I Was Helping Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L. Reseal Fly. It Attacked Us Because It Was Injured." Answered Kero. "So?" Asked Ming-Chan. "So, We Didn't Injury It. And Only Someone Or Something With Magic In It Can Injure A Card." Answered Kero. "Which Means?" Asked Tomoyo. "Which Means That Someone Else Besides The Kids And Us Are After The Sakura Cards." Answered Kero. "Who?" Asked Nakaru. "I Guess Either Another Agent Of The Li Clan Elders Or Maybe Even The 4 Evil Creator Gods And Goddesses Of The Cosmos." Answered Kero. "Very Well, Kero, Then We Should Try To Find Out Who Is Pulling The Puppet Strings." Added Kaho. "Ok!" Agreed The Rest Of The Parents.

Ahem... "Very Well, Then If That's Everything We Have To Talk About, Meeting Adjourned!" Stated Sakura, Syaoran, And Kero. Then All The Parents Logged Off Skype.

Ahem... Time: The Day After Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And "Fly" Was Resealed (Morning)

Ahem... Place: King Penguin Park In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After The Kids Got Up And Ready and Everyone Ate, Sakura, Syaoran, Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., And Kero Headed To King Penguin Park To Visit (And Secretly Tell The Kids That The Cards And Anything Related To Them Are Now Their Responsibility) With The Hiragizawas (Tomoyo's And Eriol's Family), The Kinomotos (Kaho's And Touya's Family), And The Tsukishiros (Nakaru's And Yukito's Family) For A While Before They Go And Pick Up Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero At The Airport. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kaho, Touya, Yukito, And Nakaru Had Gathered Their Children (Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, Eric, Yuuko, Neku, Miho, And Fujitaka) And Their Parents, Kero, And Suppi Are About To Tell The Kids That The Sakura Cards And Anything Related To Them Are Now Their Responsibility. "Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, Eric, Neku, Yuuko, Fujitaka, And Miho, We've Got Something To Tell You!" The Parents Said To Calm Their Children Down. "What?" Asked Nadeshiko For The Rest Of Children. "From Now On, The Sakura Cards And Anything Related To Them Are Now Your Responsibilities." Said Syaoran. "Really, Uncle Syaoran?" Asked Sonami. "Really." Tomoyo Answered For Syaoran. "So, Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, And Eric Aren't In Trouble." Asked Neku (Yukito's And Nakaru's Son). "Yes. They Aren't." Answered Touya For His Sister, Cousin, And Their Husbands. "Yeah!" The Children Said In Unison. "Just Be Careful!" The Parents And Kero Said In Unison. "Ok!" Fujitaka (Touya's And Kaho's Son) Replyed For Everyone. The Kids Then Resumed Their Visiting By The King Penguin Slide As Their Parents Did The Same As The Kids, Right Were, They're Already Sitting.

Ahem... Character Info: Neku Tsukishiro- Nakaru And Yukito Tsukishiro's 10 Years Old Son And Yuuko Tsukishiro's Brother. Just Like His Parents, He Is A Moon Guardian's (Who's Named Neu, Is Yue's And Ruby Moon's Son, And Pearl Moon's Brother) Disguised Form. He Looks Like A Boy With An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age), A Pair Of Light Brown Eyes (Like His Mother's), And Grey Hair (Like His Father's).

Ahem... Yuuko Tsukishiro- Nakaru And Yukito Tsukishiro's 10 Years Old Daughter And Neku Tsukishiro's Sister. Just Like Her Parents, She Is A Moon Guardian's (Who's Named Pearl Moon, Is Yue's And Ruby Moon's Daughter And Neu's Sister) Disguised Form. She Looks Like A Girl With An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age), A Pair Of Light Grey Eyes (Like Her Father's), And Brown Hair (Like Her Mother's). She Dreams Of Being A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is).

Ahem... Touya Kinomoto- He's Kaho Mizuki Kinomoto's Husband, Miho And Fujitaka Kinomoto's Father, Sakura Kinomoto Li's Brother. And Nadeshiko Li's And Tsubasa Li's Uncle. He's 49 Years Old. When He Was About 19 Years Old He Gave Yue All His Magic But Strangely 1 Year After His Sister Sealed "The Void" Card, It Came Back Even Stronger Than Ever And At The Same Time, He Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts. He Is A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Very Powerful Sorcerer. He Has An Athletic Build (For A Man His Age), A Pair Of Dark Brown Eyes, And Dark Brown Hair. He Is A High Ranking Employee For The Multimillion Dollar Company, Lis, Inc.. He's Fujitaka Kinomoto's And The Late Nadeshiko Kinomoto's Son, And He's Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragizawa's Cousin, Too.

Ahem... Kaho Mizuki Kinomoto- Formerly Just Kaho Mizuki, She's Touya Kinomoto's Wife, And Miho And Fujitaka Kinomoto's Mother, And Nadeshiko Li's And Tsubasa Li's Aunt. She Has Magic And She Started Learning Swordsmanship And Martial Arts 1 Year After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card. She Is A Master Swordsman And Martial Artist As Well As A Very Powerful Sorceress. She Has An Athletic Build (For A Woman Her Age), A Pair Of Cinnamon Red Eyes, And Red Hair. She Is A Famous Model Now.

Ahem... Fujitaka Kinomoto- He's Kaho And Touya Kinomoto's 10 Years Old Son, Miho Kinomoto's Brother, Sakura Kinomoto Li's And Syaoran Li's Nephew, And Nadeshiko Li's And Tsubasa Li's Cousin. He Has Been Taught Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts Since Birth. He Is Named After His Grandfather (Who Is Also Named Fujitaka Kinomoto). He Has An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age), A Pair Of Cinnamon Red Eyes (Like His Mother's), And Dark Brown Hair (Like His Father's). He's Fujitaka Kinomoto's And The Late Nadeshiko Kinomoto's Grandson. He Dreams Of 3 Things: 1. To Be A Very Powerful Sorcerer (Like His Father Is), 2. To Be A Master Swordsman (Like His Father And Mother Are), And 3. To Be A Master Martial Artist (Like His Father And Mother Are).

Ahem... Miho Kinomoto- She's Kaho And Touya Kinomoto's 10 Years Old Daughter, Fujitaka Kinomoto's Sister, Sakura Kinomoto Li's And Syaoran Li's Niece, And Nadeshiko Li's And Tsubasa Li's Cousin. She Has Been Taught Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts Since Birth. She Has An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age), A Pair Of Dark Brown Eyes, And Red Hair. She's Fujitaka Kinomoto's And The Late Nadeshiko Kinomoto's Granddaughter. She Dreams Of 5 Things: 1. To Be A Very Powerful Sorceress (Like Her Mother Is), 2. To Be A Master Swordsman (Like His Father And Mother Are), 3. To Be A Master Martial Artist (Like His Father And Mother Are), 4. To Be A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is), And 5. To Be A Famous Movie Director.

End Of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 5: "The Shadow" And Arrivals Of New Allies

Ahem... Chapter Summary: A Possessed "The Shadow" Appears Beneath The King Penguin Slide And Attacks Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, Eric, Yuuko, Neku, Miho, And Fujitaka And Knocks Out Nadeshiko, Sonami, And Eric, But Tsubasa L. Manages To Defeat And Reseal It. And Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Finally Arrive In Tomenda, Japan.

Ahem... Time: The Day After Nadeshiko Scattered The Cards And "Fly" Was Resealed (Morning)

Ahem... Place: King Penguin Park In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, Eric, Yuuko, Neku, Miho, And Fujitaka Are Visiting With Each Other Near The King Penguin Slide. All Seemed Normal, Until Tsubasa L. Noticed That They Had No Shadows And It Wasn't Even Noon, Yet. "Uuuummmm... Sis, Sonami, Eric, Yuuko, Neku, Miho, And Fujitaka, Were Are Our Shadows It's Not Even Noon, Yet. So, Don't Tell Me It's Because The Sun Is Directly Above Us." Said Tsubasa L. As Everyone Else Noticed That They Had No Shadows And It Wasn't Even Noon, Yet, Too. "Bro, You're Right. I Wonder What Happened To Them?" Wondered Nadeshiko. "This Sounds Like The Work Of The Shadow Card. Because My Mom Said That The Same Thing Happened At Our School Back When She And Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Mom Went There. Before They Met Our Dads." Stated Sonami. After That, They Started Sensing A Familiar Magical Presence. "Everyone, Do You Sense What I Sense?" Asked Eric. "Yes, Mr. Points-Out-The-Obvious-Alot!" Everyone Yelled In Annoyance And Agreement. "Let's Go Find The Shadow!" Said Fujitaka. "And I'll Record It!" Stated Miho As She Pulled A IPhone And Turned It On Video Recorder Mode. Then Everyone Else Then Rubbed Their Heads In Annoyance At Miho's Annoying Habits. All Of Them Then Started Heading Towards The Source Of The Magical Presence.

Ahem... After That, They Traced The Source Of The Presence To A Small Chamber Inside The King Penguin Slide And Then Entered It. As Soon As They Entered They Saw The Only Source Of Light In The Small Chamber Was A Single Light Bulb On The Middle Of It's Ceiling.

Ahem... A Few Seconds Later, "The Shadow" Appeared Beneath The Light Inside The Chamber. But Something Was Weird About "Shadow". He Had Glowing Red Eyes When All The Times They've Seen "Shadow"'s True Form Previously He Lacked Those Red Eyes. "Shadow" Then Attacked Them In An Unusually Savage Way Even For Him. Tsubasa L., Yuuko, Neku, Miho, And Fujitaka Managed To Dodge The Attack. But He Managed To Hit Nadeshiko, Sonami, And Eric Knocking Them Into A Wall And Unconscious. "It's Like Shadow Is Being Controlled By Someone Else, Somehow." Stated Tsubasa L.. "Yea! But Maybe If We Can Reseal Him, He'll Go Back To Normal." Said Yuuko. "Well Da! But How Do We Do That When Nadeshiko's Unconscious?" Wondered Neku. At That Moment, Tsubasa L. Looked At His Light Green And Gold Colored Star Key And Had An Idea. Then He Said "Yuuko, Neku, Miho, Fujitaka! Lure Him Into The Light Outside. I Have An Idea!". Yuuko, Neku, Miho, And Fujitaka Then Did As Tsubasa L. Had Said. As They Lured "Shadow" Outside, Tsubasa L. Chanted "Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!". His Star Key Then Transformed Into His Light Green And Gold Colored Star Staff And With It In Hand, He Fallowed His Freinds And "Shadow" Outside. Once "Shadow" Reached The Light Outside, He Screamed An Unearthly Scream In Pain And Was About To Retreat Back Into The Chamber Beneath The Slide When Tsubasa L. Blocked His Path. Tsubasa L. Then Chanted "Shadow Card, I command you to return to your power confine Shadow Card!". After That, His Mother's Magic Circle Appeared Beneath Him And "The Shadow" Transformed Back Into It's Card Form As A Strange Dark Magic Energy Left His Body, And His Card Flew Towards Tsubasa L..

Ahem... "Yes! My Plan Worked!" Yelled Tsubasa L. Victoriously As He Transformed His Star Staff Back Into His Star Key. Then Nadeshiko, Sonami, And Eric Came Out From The Chamber As All Of Their Parents, Kero, And Suppi Showed Up And Asked "What Happened? We Heard Some Sort Of Inhuman Scream And Headed Right Over Here.". "Shadow, Which Seemed To Be Being Controlled By Someone Or Something Attacked Us And Nadeshiko, Sonami, And Eric Got Knocked Out. Then We Lured "Shadow" Outside And Tsubasa L. Resealed Shadow, Somehow." Yuuko Explained. "And I Got It On Video" Added Miho. "But How Was Tsubasa L. Able To Reseal Shadow When Kero Made Nadeshiko The Cardcaptor?" Asked Sonami. "I Don't Know How I Did It, But I did It With This." Answered Tsubasa L. As He Showed Everyone His Light Green And Gold Colored Star Key. "A Star Key? Where Did You Get That From" Asked Suppi. "He Got It Last Night, After I Resealed "Fly", When "Woody" Appeared Before Me, Tsubasa, And Kero, Resealed Herself, And Flew To Him." Stated Nadeshiko. "Hey, That Reminds Me, A Strange Dark Energy Left Shadow When I Resealed It. I Wonder What It Was?" Wondered Tsubasa L.. "We Don't Know. But Also Last Night After We Saw Nadeshiko Reseal Fly, Watery And Fiery Appeared Before Me, Eric, And Suppi, Resealed Themselves, And Flew To Me And Eric." Added Sonami. "And At The Same Time As That, These Appeared In My And Sonami's Hand." Said Eric As He And Sonami Showed Everyone Their Lunar Keys. "All Very Interesting, We Have A Few Theories On All That. So, We'll Have To Watch And See To See If Our Theories Are Right." Stated Kero.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" Was Resealed (Day)

Ahem... Place: Tomenda Airport In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... "So, This Is Tomenda." Stated Fanglong (Meiling's And Ming-Chan's Son) As He Got Off The Li Clan's Private Plane At The Airport. "Ok. First Things First, We'll Go To The Apartments That We Were Given And Unpack." Said Lun, A Few Minutes Later, As Crystal (Lun's Wife) Was Getting A Shuttle To Drive Themselves As Well As Everyone Else That Was Just Arriving In Tomenda To Their Apartments. "Yup, Dad, We Shall." Said Sapphire (Lun's And Crystal's Daughter). "And After That We'll Go See Auntie Sakura, Uncle Syaoran, Cousins Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L., And Everyone Else At Auntie Tomoyo's And Uncle Eriol's Mansion, Right, Mr. Finale?" Asked Mingling (Meiling's And Ming-Chan's Daughter). "Yes." Answered Crystal (Who Had Just Gotten A Shuttle) For Her Husband. Everyone Then Got In The Shuttle And It Drove Off.

End Of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 6: Family Reunions, A Party, A Theory, And "The Rain"

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Everyone Finally Gets Together At The Hiragizawas' Mansion And They Have A Party To Celebrate Mingling's, Fanglong's, Tsubasa S.'s, Marcus', Crystal's, Lun's, Sapphire's, Eternal's, Dia's, Sol's, Shine's, Sparky's, Starry's, And Zero's Arrivals In Japan. And During It, Tsubasa L. Tells The Rest Of The Kids That Someone Else Maybe Behind The Cards' Unusual States. And A Mysterious And Evil Looking Man Makes A Brainwashed "The Rain" Attack. But Sonami Manages To Stop And Reseal "Rain".

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" Was Resealed (Afternoon)

Ahem... Place: An Apartment Building Somewhere In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Unpacked And Arranged Their Stuff, They Called The Lis (Sakura's And Syaoran's Family), The Hiragizawas, The Kinomotos, And The Tsukishiros. They All Said They Would Be Having A Formal Party To Celebrate Mingling's, Fanglong's, Tsubasa S.'s, Marcus', Crystal's, Lun's, Sapphire's, Eternal's, Dia's, Sol's, Shine's, Sparky's, Starry's, And Zero's Arrivals In Japan At The The Hiragizawas' Mansion. In The Evening After They All Got Ready And Dressed, A Limo (Sent By The Hiragizawas) Came To Pick Them Up. They Got In It And Headed Off To The Party At The Hiragizawas' Mansion.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" Was Resealed (Evening)

Ahem... Place: Outside The Hiragizawas' Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Crystal, Lun, Sapphire, Eternal, Dia, Sol, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Arrived At The Hiragizawas' Mansion, They Saw That Everyone Else Was Already There. "Hi! Auntie Sakura, Uncle Syaoran, Cousins Nadeshiko And Tsubasa L., Auntie Tomoyo, Uncle Eriol, And Cousins Sonami And Eric!" Said Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus To Their Relatives In Unison After They Arrived. "Hello, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus!" Said Sakura. "You've All Grown A Little Bit We Can See." Added Syaoran. "All Of You And Sapphire, Eternal, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero May Go Play With The Rest Of Children Now If You Want." Stated Tomoyo. "Ok, Auntie Tomoyo!" Said Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus In Unison As They Headed Off To Be With The Rest Of Children. "Yes, Mrs. Hiragizawa!" Said Sapphire And Eternal In Unison As They Fallowed Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus. "Hi, Daddy!" Said The Young Sun Guardian, Shine, To Her And Her Twin Brother's (Sparky's) Father (Kero). "Hi, Pops! Said Sparky To His And His Twin Sister's Father. "Hi, Kids! I See You've Both Grown A Little Bit." Said Kero To His And His Fellow Mature Adult Sun Guardian And His Mate, Dia's, Kids. "Hi, Papa!" Said The Young Sun Guardian, Starry, To Her And Her Twin Brother's (Zero's) Father (Suppi). "Hi, Dad!" Said Zero To His And His Twin Sister's Father. "Hi, Little Ones! I Can See You've Both Grown A Little Bit." Said Suppi To His And His Fellow Mature Adult Sun Guardian And His Mate, Sol's, Children. Then Kero And Suppi Gave Their Children Hugs Before They Let Them Go Play With The Rest Of The Kids. The Parents Then Started To Visit With Each Other As All Of The Kids Played.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" Was Resealed (Evening)

Ahem... Place: Outside The Hiragizawas' Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... "I Have Something To Say!" Yelled Nadeshiko To Get The Rest Of The Kids Attention. "Ok, Say It Already, Sis!" Said Tsubasa L.. "Ok! First Off, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus Did Any Of My Mother's Cards Appear Before You, Gals And Guys, Reseal Themselves, And Fly Towards You?" Asked Nadeshiko. "Yes, Light, Dark, Earthy, And Hope Did Last Night!" Answered Mingling As She Pulled Out "Light", Fanglong Pulled Out "Dark", Tsubasa S. Pulled Out "Earthy" And Marcus Pulled Out "Hope" From Their Pockets. "Next, Did A Staff Of Some Sort Appear In Your Hands Afterwards?" Asked Nadeshiko. "Yes. Staffs Did Appear In Our Hands After That." Said Fanglong As He And Mingling Pulled Out Their Solar Keys And Tsubasa S. And Marcus Pulled Out Their Planetary Keys. "Interesting, The Same Thing Happened With My Bro, Sonami, And Eric." Stated Nadeshiko. "Okay." Said Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus "What Do You Think It Means, Shiko? Asked Tsubasa S.. "I Don't Know." Answered Nadeshiko.

Ahem... "Wait! I Have Something To Say, Too!" Yelled Tsubasa L.. "Ok, Say It Already, Tsu." Said Tsubasa S.. "Ok! I Will." Stated Tsubasa L.. "Sis, Do Remember How Fly Was Injured When We Found It?" Asked Tsubasa L.. "Yes, Bro, I Do." Stated Nadeshiko Matter-Of-Factly. "And Yuuko, Remember How Shadow Had Unnatural Red Eyes?" Asked Tsubasa L.. "Yes. Point Please, Tsu?" Said Yuuko. "Well I Don't Think Those Two Things Are Just A Coincidence." Stated Tsubasa L.. "Which Means, Tsu?" Asked Sonami. "It Means I Believe Someone Or Something Maybe Behind The Cards' Unusual States." Answered Tsubasa L.. "Oh!" Said Everybody But Tsubasa L.. "But Who Or What Is Doing It?" Asked Miho. "I Don't But Hopefully Whoever Or Whatever Is Behind Their States Shows Itself Soon Enough." Answered Tsubasa L.. They Then Resumed Playing.

Ahem... Character Info: Mingling Li- Meiling's And Ming-Chan Li's 10 Years Old Daughter And Fanglong Li's Twin Sister. She Has An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age), Black Hair (Like Her Mother's), And Silverish-Grey Pair Of Eyes (Like Her Father's) And Wears A Crimson Red Blouse, A Silver Colored Skirt, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Crimson Red Pair Of Shoes With Silver Colored Tongues, And A Crimson Red Magic Bracelet With A Silver Colored Sun Shaped Crystal On It (Which Can Transform Into Her Solar Sword [Which Has A Crimson Red Hilt With A Silver Colored Sun Shaped Crystal In It And A Silver Colored Blade With A Crimson Red Sun Symbol And Crimson Red Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Her Mother And Father Gave To Her). She's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. She Dreams Of 4 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress (Like Her Mother Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), And 4. To Become A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is). She's Also Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li's, Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa's, And Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking's Cousin. And She's Fuutie Li's, Sheifa Li's, Fanren Li's, And Feimei Li's Niece.

Ahem... Fanglong Li- Meiling's And Ming-Chan Li's 10 Years Old Son And Mingling Li's Twin Brother. He Is Named After His Grandfather (Who Was Also Named Fanglong Li) And Bears A Uncanny (And Almost Unnatural) Resemblance To His Grandfather When His Grandfather Was Alive And His Age. He Was Born With A Pair Of Reddish Brown Eyes (Like His Mother's), But They Mysteriously, Suddenly, Naturally, And Completely Turned Blueish-Black (Like His Grandfather) After A Strange Incident With The Sakura Cards And Him And 3 Of His Cousins (Nadeshiko Li, Tsubasa Li, And Tsubasa Stoneking) When He Was 5. He Also Has An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age), Chestnut Brown Hair (Like His Father's And Grandfather's), And Wears A Orange Shirt, A Gold Colored Pair Of Shorts, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Orange Pair Of Shoes With Gold Colored Tongues, And A Orange Magic Amulet With A Gold Colored Sun Shaped Crystal In It On His Neck On A Small Gold Colored Metal Chain (Which Can Transform Into His Sun Sword [Which Has A Orange Hilt With A Gold Sun Shaped Crystal In It And A Gold Colored Blade With A Orange Sun Symbol And Orange Colored Chinese Wording On It]) (Which His Mother And Father Gave To Him). He's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. Dreams Of 3 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer (Like His Father Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), And 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is). He's Yelan Li's, And The Late Fanglong Li's Grandson. Also He's Sheifa Li's, Fanren Li's, And Feimei Li's Nephew. And He's Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa's, Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li's, And Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking's Cousin, Too.

Ahem... Tsubasa Stoneking- Luna And Gage Stoneking's 10 Years Old Daughter And Marcus Stoneking's Twin Sister. Her Name Means "Wing" In English. She Was Born With Blonde Hair (Like Her Mother's) And A Brown Pair Of Eyes (Like Her Father's), But They Both Mysteriously, Suddenly, Naturally, And Completely Turned Honey Brown (Her Hair) And Emerald Green (Her Eyes) After A Strange Incident With The Sakura Cards And Her And 3 Of Her Cousins (Nadeshiko Li, Tsubasa Li, And Fanglong Li) When She Was 5. She Also Has An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age) And Wears A Sea Foam Green Blouse, A Silver Colored Skirt, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Sea Foam Green Pair Of Shoes With Silver Colored Tongues, And A Sea Foam Green Magic Bracelet With A Silver Colored Mercury (Planet) Shaped Crystal On It (Which Can Transform Into Her Planetary Sword [Which Has A Sea Foam Green Hilt With A Silver Colored Venus (Planet) Shaped Crystal In It And A Silver Colored Blade With A Sea Foam Green Saturn (Planet) Symbol And Sea Foam Green Chinese Wording On It]) (Which Her Mother And Father Gave To Her). She's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. She Dreams Of 4 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorceress (Like Her Mother Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), And 4. To Become A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is). She's Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li's, Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa's, And Mingling And Fanglong Li's Cousin.

Ahem... Marcus Stoneking- Luna And Gage Stoneking's 10 Years Old Son And Tsubasa Stoneking's Twin Brother. He Has An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age), Black Hair (Like His Father's), And A Light Green (Like His Mother's), And Wears A Black Shirt, A Gold Colored Pair Of Shorts, A White Pair Of Socks, And A Black Pair Of Shoes With Gold Colored Tongues, And A Black Magic Amulet With A Gold Colored Mercury (Planet) Shaped Crystal In It On His Neck On A Small Gold Colored Metal Chain (Which Can Transform Into His Planetary Sword [Which Has A Black Hilt With A Gold Jupiter (Planet) Shaped Crystal In It And A Gold Colored Blade With A Black Saturn (Planet) Symbol And Black Colored Chinese Wording On It]) (Which His Mother And Father Gave To Him). He's Very Talented At Magic, Swordsmanship, And Martial Arts. Dreams Of 4 Things: 1. To Become A Ridiculously Powerful Sorcerer (Like His Father Is), 2. To Become A Master Swordsman (Like Her Mother And Father Is), 3. To Become A Master Martial Artist (Like Her Mother And Father Is), And 4. To Be The World's Best Fighting Byanto (Like His Father Is). She's Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li's, Sonami And Eric Hiragizawa's, And Mingling And Fanglong Li's Cousin.

Ahem... Sapphire Finale- Crystal And Lun Finale's 10 Years Old Daughter And Eternal Finale's Twin Sister. Just Like Her Parents, She Is A Moon Guardian's (Who's Named Sapphire Moon, Is Crystal Moon's And Lunaris' Daughter And Eternal Moon's Twin Sister) Disguised Form. She Looks Like A Girl With An Athletic Build (For A Girl Her Age), A Pair Of Sapphire Blue Eyes (Like Her Father's), And Whitish Blonde Hair (Like Her Mother's). She Dreams Of Being A Famous Model (Like Her Mother Is).

Ahem... Eternal Finale- Crystal And Lun Finale's 10 Years Old Son And Sapphire Finale's Twin Brother. Just Like His Parents, He Is A Moon Guardian's (Who's Named Eternal Moon, Is Crystal Moon's And Lunaris' Son, And Sapphire Moon's Twin Brother) Disguised Form. He Looks Like A Boy With An Athletic Build (For A Boy His Age), A Pair Of Sky Blue Eyes (Like His Mother's), And Blueish-Black Hair (Like His Father's). He Dreams Of Being A Great Fighting Byanto.

Ahem... Shine- Dia's And Kero's 10 Years Old Daughter And Sparky's Twin Sister In Her Disguised Form. She Looks Like A Small Light Yellow Lion Cub Like Stuffed Animal With Beady Black Eyes, A Pair Of Ridiculously Small White Angelic Wings, And A Red Colored Jewel On Her Forehead. She Loves To Eat Sweets And Dress Up In Doll Clothes. Her True Form Is Shining Sun.

Ahem... Sparky- Dia's And Kero's 10 Years Old Son And Shine's Twin Brother In His Disguised Form. He Looks Like A Small Electric Yellow Lion Cub Like Stuffed Animal With Beady Black Eyes And A Pair Of Ridiculously Small White Bat Like Wings. He Loves To Eat Sweets And Play Video Games. His True Form Is Sparkle Sun.

Ahem... Starry- Sol's And Suppi's 10 Years Old Daughter And Zero's Twin Sister In Her Disguised Form. She Looks Like A Small Black Cat Like Stuffed Animal With White Star Shaped Patterns All Over Her Body, A Pair Of Ridiculously Small Butterfly Like Wings, And A Blue Colored Jewel On Her Forehead. She Loves To Eat Sweets And Dress Up In Doll Clothes. Her True Form Is Staris.

Ahem... Zero- Sol's And Suppi's 10 Years Old Son And Starry's Twin Brother In His Disguised Form. He Looks Like A Small Red Cat Like Stuffed Animal With Yellow Z Shaped Patterns All Over His Body And A Pair Of Ridiculously Small Black Angelic Like Wings. He Loves To Eat Sweets And Play Video Games. His True Form Is Omega Sun.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" Was Resealed (Evening)

Ahem... Place: On Top Of The Hiragizawas' Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Meanwhile On Top Of The Hiragizawas' Mansion, A Mysterious And Evil Looking Man Was Standing On The Building, No One Noticing He Was Even There. "It's Time To Began." Said The Evil Looking Man As He Pulled "The Rain"'s Card Out From Shirt's Long Sleeves. "Rain Come Forth And Do My Bidding!" The Mysterious Man Said As Infused "Rain"'s Card With Somesort Of Weird Energy And Dropped It. "Rain" Then Transformed Into Her True Form. But Something Was Wrong With Her. She Had Unnatural Glowing Red Eyes And An Evil Smirk Was On Her Face. "Yes. Master Dark Spectre I Shall." Answered "Rain" In A Tone That Made It Obvious She Was Brainwashed. "Good. Make It So When It Rains It Pours." Stated Dark Spectre. "Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Dark Spectre, Evilly. "Mahahahaha! Mahahahaha!" Laughed A Brainwashed "Rain", Evilly, As She Headed Off To Do Dark Spectre's Bidding. After "Rain" Left, Dark Spectre Opened A Dark Portal To Somewhere And Disappeared Into It.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Outside The Hiragizawas' Mansion Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... By The Time The Sun Had Set, The Kids Were Physically Exhausted From Playing. Then All Of A Sudden They All Sensed A Familiar Magical Presence And Looked Up To See "The Rain" Card. But Something Was Wrong With Her They Noticed. She Had Unnatural Glowing Red Eyes (Like "Shadow" Had) And An Evil Smirk Was On Her Face. After That "Rain" Started Raining So Hard That Anyone Who Didn't Dodge Her Downpour (Which Was Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Eric, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus) Got Washed Away Very Quickly And Said "By The Orders Of Master Dark Spectre, It's Time For You To Die." In A Tone That Made It Obvious She Was Brainwashed. After That First Downpour, Sonami Transformed Her Lunar Staff As Her Cousin, Miho, Took Out Her IPhone And Started Recording And "Rain" Continued Her Assault Of Downpours While Laughing "Mahahahaha! Mahahahaha!" Evilly.

Ahem... Several Minutes And Downpours Later, Sonami And Everyone Else (That Hadn't Been Washed Away By That First Downpour) Were Getting Very Tired Of Dodging All Of "The Rain"'s Downpours. "Their Has To Be Some Way To Stop Those Downpours Coming From Rain?" Wondered Sonami To Herself. Then She Remembered An Old Recording Her Mother Did Of Her Auntie Sakura Catching And Sealing "Rain" For The First Time With "The Watery". "I Hope This Works." She Thought As She Took Out "The Watery"'s Card. "Watery card, Absorb All Of Rain's Downpours, Watery card, Release and Dispel!" Chanted Sonami. "Watery" Then Appeared From Her Card And Started Absorbing All Of "Rain"'s Downpours Until Eventually "Rain" Became Completely Exhausted. "Rain Card, I command you to return to your power confine Rain Card!" Chanted Sonami After "Rain" Was Completely Exhausted. Then Her Auntie Sakura's Magic Circle Appeared Beneath Sonami's Feet As A Strange Energy Left "Rain", And She Returned To Her Card Form. After That, "Watery" Also Returned To Her Card Form And They Both Flew Over To Sonami, Who Grabbed Them Both, Gently.

Ahem... "Yes!" Said Sonami Victoriously As Everyone Else (That Hadn't Been Washed Away By "Rain"'s First Downpour) Gratefully Congratulated Her On Capturing "Rain". Immediately Afterwards, The Parents And A Now Soaking Wet Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Eric, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus Came Over To Sonami And Congratulated Her. "You Did It, Sis!" Said A Soaking Wet Eric. "You Did It, Sonami!" Said Sakura. "Thanks, Auntie Sakura!" Said Sonami. "I'm So Happy You Did It, My Beautiful Baby Girl!" Said Tomoyo. "Mom, Your Embarrassing Me!" Stated An Embarrassed Sonami As Everyone Headed Inside The Hiragizawas' Mansion.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" And "Rain" Were Resealed

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... "Argh! I Can't Believe That Plan To Kill Those New Cosmos Creator Gods And Goddesses Failed!" Yelled Dark Spectre As He Slammed His Fist Into His Chair's Armrest. "Oh Well, I'll Get Them, Next Time. Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Dark Spectre, Evilly.

End Of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 7: A Revised Dream, "The Jump", And A First Day At A New School

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, Eric, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus All Have A Prophetic Dream. A (Strangely) Scared "Jump" (Strangely) Appears Before Eric And Zero And Begs (Well More Like Squeaks) Eric To Reseal Him, Which He Does. Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Sapphire, And Eternal All Start School At Tomenda Elementary School. And Eric Tells Everyone About "Jump".

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" And "Rain" Were Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... That Night, Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li Were Asleep And Dreaming, But These Were No Ordinary Dreams, It Was A Prophetic Dream Shared By Them And Their Cousins, Sonami, Eric, Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., And Marcus.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Shadow" And "Rain" Were Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Inside Nadeshiko's, Tsubasa L.'s, Sonami's, Eric's, Mingling's, Fanglong's, Tsubasa S.'s, And Marcus' Shared Prophetic Dream

Ahem... The 8 Of Them Were Standing In Front Of Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Father's Company Tower Like Office Building At Night During The Full Moon With Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Mother's Cards Raining Down All Around Their Staffs In One Of Their Hands And Their Swords In The Other. Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Was Standing To Their Left In Their True Forms, Shining Sun, Sparkle Sun, Staris, And Omega Sun. In The Background, Was Pearl Moon, Neu, Sapphire Moon, And Eternal Moon Standing On Top Of The Building And Some Creepy Looking Men (One Of Which Looked Familiar) And Women Lurking In The Shadows.

Ahem... Time: The Day After "Shadow" And "Rain" Were Resealed (Morning)

Ahem... Place: Somewhere Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... The Next Morning After Eric Got Ready For School And He And Zero Headed Out, Eric Was Heading Towards School (With Zero In His Backpack) When He Sensed A Familiar Magical Presence. "A Card." Said Eric. "Yep." Said Zero As Eric Transformed His Lunar Key Into His Lunar Staff. A Couple Of Seconds Later, A (Strangely) Scared "The Jump" Card Came Running To Eric (In His True Form) And Jumped Onto Eric's Head (Which Was Very Weird [Because "Jump" Was Usually Ferocious And Fearless In Personality]). Eric, Quickly Grabbed "Jump" Off Of His Head And Tried To Calm Him Down. "There, There, Jump Everything's Okay, I Won't Let Anything Hurt You." Said Eric To Calm Down "Jump". After "Jump" Finally Calm Down, He Started To Squeak (which Zero [Strangely] Could Understand). "Jump Says That Some Very Evil And Cruel Man Was Chasing And Trying To Capture Him To Force Him To Do His Bidding." Zero Translated For "Jump". "Jump" Then Squeaked A Little Bit More (Which Zero Translated, Again). "Jump Wants You To Reseal Him For His Sake." Translated Zero. "Okay, I Will!" Said Eric. "Jump Card, I command you to return to your power confine Jump Card!" Chanted Eric. Then Sakura's Magic Circle Appeared Beneath Eric's Feet As "Jump" Returned To His Card Form And Flew Over To Eric. "There Your Safe Now Jump." Said Eric As He Returned To Walking To His School.

Ahem... In A Nearby Tree, Dark Spectre Had Watched The Entire Scene That Had Just Unfolded And Was Cursing That "Jump" Had Escaped His Evil Clutches. "Argh! Curse Those New Cosmos Creator Gods And Goddesses Brats! And I Was Just About To Capture Jump, Brainwash Him, And Use Him To Destroy Them! They'll Pay For This! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Dark Spectre, Evily, As He Opened And Entered A Dark Portal Of Somesort.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Jump" Was Resealed (Morning)

Ahem... Place: Inside Of Tomenda Elementary School, Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A Few Minutes Later With Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Sapphire, And Eternal At School, They Were Waiting For The Teacher To Call Them In, So, They Can Introduce Themselves To The Class. "You May come In Now." The Teacher Said. They Then Entered The Room. "Class, This Is Mingling Li, Fanglong Li, Tsubasa Stoneking, Marcus Stoneking, Sapphire Finale, And Eternal Finale. Give Them All A Warm Welcome." Said The Teacher As The Other Students Whispered Amongst Themselves And Did As The Teacher Told Them. "Introduce Yourselves To Everyone." Said The Teacher. "I'm Mingling Li, Nice To Meet You!" Said Mingling. "I'm Fanglong Li, The Great And Wise Mingling's Twin Brother." Said Fanglong In A Sarcastic Tone. "I'm Tsubasa Stoneking Or Basa For Short. Don't Get Me Confused With My Male Cousin, Tsubasa Li, Or Else!" Threatened Tsubasa S.. "I'm Marcus Stoneking. It's A Pleasure To Beat You!" Said Marcus In A Threatening Tone. "I'm Sapphire Finale! I Hope We All Can Get Along!" Said Sapphire (Who's Trying To Lighten The Mood After Tsubasa S.'s And Marcus' Comments). "I'm Eternal Finale! And Fighting Is My Forte!" Said Eternal, Clichely. "Ms. Tsubasa, Mr. Marcus, And Mr. Eternal, Their Will Be No Fighting, Hurting, Or Threatening Other Students In Class! No Exceptions!" Said An Angry Teacher. "Yes, Ma'am." Said Tsubasa S., Marcus, And Eternal In Unison. "Great. Now Ms. Mingling You May Sit Behind Mr. Eric, Mr. Fanglong You May Sit In Front Of Ms. Nadeshiko, Ms. Tsubasa You May Sit Behind Mr. Tsubasa, Mr. Marcus You May Sit In Front Of Ms. Sonami, Ms. Sapphire You May Sit Behind Mr. Fujitaka, And Mr. Eternal You May Sit In Front Of Ms. Yuuko." Said The Teacher. "Yes, Mrs. Tereda." Said Mingling, Fanglong, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Sapphire, And Eternal In Unison As They Took Their Seats. The Teacher Started Teaching, After That.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Jump" Was Resealed (Day)

Ahem... Place: Outside Of Tomenda Elementary School, Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Later During Lunch, The Kids Were Eating Lunch Together. Eric Was Talking About "Jump". "Yeah, When I Found Jump This Morning He Was Scared Out Of His Wits." Said Eric. "Well That Weird Whatever Scared Jump Must Be Very Scary." Said Nadeshiko. "Yeah, Shiko, It Must Be. Because Mom Said That Jump Is Usually A Ferocious And Fearless Card" Added Tsubasa L.. "Not It, He Must Be." Corrected Eric. "What Do You Mean, Bro?" Asked Sonami. "Zero Said That Jump Said That It Was A Very Evil And Cruel Man Chasing And Trying To Capture Him To Force Him Into Doing Something He Didn't Want To Do." Stated Eric. "Oh!" Said Everyone But Eric. "Hhhhmmmm..." Said Mingling. "What Is It, Sis?" Asked Fanglong. "I Wonder If The Man That Was Chasing Jump, Is The Same Guy That Injured Fly And Brainwashed Shadow And Rain?" Asked Mingling. "Maybe, If It Is We Better Get The Rest Of The Cards Before He Does, Right?" Asked Eric. "Right!" Agreed Everyone But Eric. They Then Resumed Eating Lunch.

End Of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 8: "The Silent", A Frustrated Villain, And Even More Frustrated Heroine

Ahem... Chapter Summary: Mingling Is The First To See And Hear Her's, Nadeshiko's, Tsubasa L.'s, Sonami's, Eric's, Fanglong's, Tsubasa S.'s, And Marcus' Enemy, Dark Spectre, While He Tries To Catch "The Silent" In Vain. Then She Tries To Capture "Silent" Herself But Fails. Later, With The Help Of Her Freinds/Cousins And "Shadow" She Tries, Again, And Succeeds.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Jump" Was Resealed (Day)

Ahem... Place: Inside Of Tomenda Elementary School, Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Mingling Was Heading Home After School When She Sensed A Familiar Magical Presence Coming From The Gymnasium. After She Headed To The Gym, She Saw A Very Evil Looking Man And "The Silent" Card. "I Wonder. Is That The Guy That Eric Said That Zero Said That Jump Said Was Chasing Him." She Wondered About The Evil Looking Man. The Evil Man Then Tried To Get Close Enough To "Silent" To Capture Her, But When He Started Saying Something To Capture Her She Warped Him Away. "Well, I Guess That Confirms That He's The Man After The Cards." She Thought As She Saw Him Try To Capture "Silent", Again, And Fail, Again. After Several More Attempts From The Man To Capture "Silent", She Saw Him Give Up Out Of Frustration Obviously. She Then Saw Him Open A Dark Portal Of Somesort And Enter It.

Ahem... A Few Seconds After That Mingling Tried To Capture "Silent" Herself. But When She Tried To Release Her Solar Staff. "Silent" Warped Her Away. That's When She Remembered That "Silent" Hates Anyform Of Noise. So, Out Of Frustration, Too, She Also Gave Up And Went To Get Help From The Others.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Jump" Was Resealed (Evening)

Ahem... Place: Mingling's And Fanglong's Apartment In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After Mingling Arrived Back At Her And Her Brother's Apartment, Her Brother, Fanglong, Asked "Sis, What Took You So Long?". "I Spotted Silent And The Man That Jump Mentioned. After Watching Him Try To Capture Silent For A Few Minutes, I Then Saw Him Leave Through Somesort Of Dark Portal And I Tried To Capture Silent Myself. But I Failed." Explained Mingling. "Okay, So, Now What?" Asked Fanglong. "You Call Everyone Else, Tell Them To Meet Us At The School, And Tell Tsu To Bring Shadow, Too. While I Change Clothes." Answered Mingling. "Okay!" Agreed Fanglong. Fanglong Then Started Calling The Others As Mingling Went Into Her Room To Change Clothes.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Jump" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Inside Of Tomenda Elementary School, Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After Sneaking Into The School, Everyone Met Outside The Gym On The Side Opposite Of The Side That "Silent" Was On.

Ahem... "Okay, Now That Everyone Is Here Let's Begin." Said Mingling. "Okay." Agreed Everyone But Mingling. "Tsu, Did You Bring Shadow Like I Asked?" Asked Mingling. "Yes, I Did." Answered Tsubasa L. As He Pulled Out "Shadow" And Handed It To Her. "Great! Then Let's Begin!" Said Mingling. "Shadow card, Extend My Reach So We May Reseal Silent, Shadow card, Release and Dispel!" Chanted Mingling. Mingling's And Her Solar Staff's Shadow And Reach Then Extended So That She Could Reach And Reseal "Silent" Indirectly. "Silent Card, I command you to return to your power confine Silent Card!" Chanted Mingling. Sakura's Magic Circle Then Appeared Beneath Mingling's Feet As "Silent" Returned To Card Form And Flew To Mingling.

Ahem... "Yes! Victory Is Mine!" Said Mingling Victoriously As "Shadow" Also Returned To Her In Card Form. She Then Gave "Shadow" Back To Tsubasa L.. Then They Snuck Back Out From The School And They Went Home.

End Of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 9: A Fleeing Villain, An Angry "Thunder", And A Hero In Nadeshiko's Eyes

Ahem... Chapter Summary: The Night Of The Day After "Jump" And "Silent" Were Resealed, The Kids Sense "The Thunder" Card And After Searching For It, All Of Them See Their Enemy, Dark Spectre, Fleeing From An Enraged "Thunder". Then Fanglong Saves Nadeshiko From "Thunder" And They Both Start To Develop Feelings For Each Other. Fanglong Then Uses "Shadow" To Reseal "Thunder" After Forcing Him Into His True Form With "Jump". And Finally, Fanglong Receives A Hero's Reward From Nadeshiko.

Ahem... Time: The Day After "Jump" And "Silent" Were Resealed (Evening)

Ahem... Place: Mingling's And Fanglong's Apartment In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... The Next Evening, All Was Normal. Until They Suddenly Sensed A Familiar Magical Presence. Knowing That It's Most Likely A Card, Both Of Them Headed Off To Find The Source Of The Magical Presence, After Getting Dressed In Their Chinese Ceremonial Robes And Grabbing Shine.

Ahem... Time: The Day After "Jump" And "Silent" Were Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: King Penguin Park In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After Arriving At King Penguin Park, They Saw That Everyone Else Was Already There (And All But Miho, Fujitaka, Neku, Yuuko, Sapphire, Eternal, Shine, Sparky, Starry, And Zero Were Dressed In Chinese Ceremonial Robes). "What Took You So Long, Fanglong?" Complained Nadeshiko. "My Sis, Of Course." Answered Fanglong. After That Miho Took Out Her IPhone And Started Recording, All Of Them Started Heading In The Direction That They Sensed That The Card Was In. A Few Minutes Later, They Saw The Evil Looking Man That Mingling And "Jump" Mentioned Run Past Them Screaming "Run Away!" And Enter A Dark Portal After He Run Past Them. "I Wonder What That Evil Man Was Running From?" Asked Nadeshiko.

Ahem... Then An Angry "Thunder" Nearly Struck Nadeshiko, But Fanglong Pulled Her Out The Way Just In Time. "Thanks For The Save, Fang!" Nadeshiko Thanked Fanglong As She Began To Blush. "Your Welcome, Shiko!" Said Fanglong Who Also Started To Blush. "If You Two Lovebirds Are Done. You Have A Card To Reseal." Said Sparky Causing Nadeshiko And Fanglong To Blush Even Harder. Then An Enraged "Thunder" Attacked Several More Times Thankfully Everyone Dodged All The Attacks.

Ahem... "I've Had Enough Of This! Eric Hand Me Jump And Tsu Hand Me Shadow. I Have A Plan." Said Fanglong. Eric Then Handed Him "Jump" As Tsubasa L. Handed Him "Shadow". "Jump card, Allow Me To Jump To The Top Of The Lightpoles, Jump card, Release and Dispel!" Chanted Fanglong. Then Tiny Wings Appeared On Fanglong's Shoes. He Then Jumped On Top Of The Nearest Lightpole. As "The Thunder" Was About To Strike Him He Jumped Back Off The Lightpole. "Thunder" Struck The Lightpole, It's Lightbulb Exploded, And "Thunder" Transformed Back Into His True Form. "Now To Use Shadow To Reseal Him." Thought Fanglong. "Shadow card, Extend My Reach So I Don't Have To Touch Thunder Directly, Shadow card, Release and Dispel!" Chanted Fanglong. After That, Fanglong's Shadow And Reach Were Extended. "Thunder Card, I command you to return to your power confine Thunder Card!" Chanted Fanglong. Immediately, Sakura's Magic Circle Appeared Beneath Fanglong's Feet As "Thunder" Returned His Card Form And Flew To Fanglong. After That, "Jump" And "Shadow" Returned To Their Card Forms Flew To Fanglong, Too. Fanglong Then Gave "Jump" Back To Eric And "Shadow" Back To Tsubasa L..

Ahem... After That, Fanglong Said "Victory Is Mine!" Victoriously As Nadeshiko Ran Over To Him And Gave Him A Hug (Causing Him Blush Light Red). "You Did It, Fang. You're My Hero." Said Nadeshiko As She Kissed Fanglong On The Cheek, Causing Him To Blush Even Harder. "Thanks, Shiko!" Said Fanglong, Who Was Still Blushing. "Your Welcome! And I've Got A Reward For You And Your Heroic Acts! Close Your Eyes!" Asked Nadeshiko. Fanglong Then Closed His Eyes. Then Nadeshiko Kissed Him On His Lips. He, In Turn, Returned The Kiss With One His Own. "Your My #1, Fang!" Said Nadeshiko. "You Are, Too, Shiko!" Said Fanglong.

Ahem... "If Your Done Making Out With My Sis, Let's Go Home!" Stated An Angry Tsubasa L.. "Okay, Tsu, And Calm Down." Said Fanglong. "Shiko, My Love, May I Walk You Home?" Asked Fanglong Ploietly As He Held Out His Hand For Nadeshiko. "You May, Fang, My Love!" Answered Nadeshiko Ploietly Back As She Took Fanglong's Hand And He Started To Walk Her Home.

Ahem... "Calm Down, Tsu." Said Everyone Else But Tsubasa L., In An Attempt Calm Tsubasa L. Down (Because He Was Burning Mad) As Fanglong And Nadeshiko Walked Away Hand-In-Hand.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Thunder" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A few Minutes Later After Nadeshiko And Fanglong Arrived At Nadeshiko's House, Fanglong Said "Well Good Night, My Beloved." As He Kissed His New Girlfreind, Nadeshiko, Good Night. "Good Night, My Beloved." Nadeshiko Replyed Back As She Kissed Her New Boyfriend, Fanglong, Back. Nadeshiko Then Went In Her House Unaware Her Parents Had Watched Everything That Just Unfolded In Front Of Their House And Were Smiling At The Idea Of Their Daughter And Fanglong Being Together.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Thunder" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... At The Same Time, A Still Stunned Dark Spectre Was Cursing Nadeshiko, Fanglong, And "Thunder". "Curse That Thunder Card He Zapped And Bit Me!" Cursed Dark Spectre Towards The Card That Had Attacked Him. "Argh! And To Make Things Worse, He Caused Two Of Those Gods And Goddesses Brats To Finally Admit Their Love For Each Other To Each Other." Said Dark Spectre Angrily. "Looks Like I Have No Choice But To Kill Them All Tomorrow Before The Rest Of Them Tell Their Special Ones That They Love Them. Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Dark Spectre Evilly

End Of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 10: A Vengeful Villain, "The Sword", How To Save A Life, And A Sleeping Beauty In Tsubasa L.'s Eyes

Ahem... Chapter Summary: The Day After "Thunder" Was Resealed On, Dark Spectre Finally Reveals Himself To Two Of Our Heroes (Tsubasa L. And Tsubasa S.). And Immediately After That, He Begins To Attack Them With "The Sword". After Avoiding Him For A While, Tsubasa L. Manages To Distract Him (And Gets Mortally Injured In The Process Of Doing So) While Tsubasa S. Knocks "Sword" Out Of Dark Spectre's Hand. And She Then Reseals "Sword". After That, Tsubasa S. Proceeds To Use Healing Magic To Save Tsubasa L.'s Life. Tsubasa L. And Tsubasa S. Then Become A Couple Afterwards And Kiss.

Ahem... Time: The Day After "Thunder" Was Resealed (Day)

Ahem... Place: Inside Tomenda Elementary School In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Tsubasa L. And Tsubasa S. Had Just Gotten Out Of Detention (Which Was Given To Them For Different Reasons [Tsubasa L. Because He Tried To Attack Fanglong, Again, For Just Falling In Love With Tsubasa L.'s Twin Sister, Nadeshiko, And Tsubasa S. Because She Tried Beat Up Someone For Confusing Her With Tsubasa L., Again), When They Sensed A Familiar Magical Presence. Suddenly, A Dark Portal Opened Up In Front Of Them And The Evil Looking Man From The Other Day Came Out From Within It.

Ahem... "Well, Well, What Do We Have Here? A Couple Of Brats I See. It's Time That I, Dark Spectre, Teach You A Lesson In Pain." Said Dark Spectre As He Pulled Out "The Sword" Card. "Sword Come Forth And Do My Bidding!" Said Dark Spectre As He Infused "Sword" With Some Sort Of Weird Energy And Changed "Sword" Into Weapon Form. "Prepare To Die!" Said Dark Spectre With "Sword" In Hand. He Then Began To Try To Attack Tsubasa L. And Tsubasa S., Who Both Started To Run Away.

Ahem... Several Minutes Of Running Later

Ahem... Tsubasa L. And Tsubasa S. Were Getting Tired Of Running Away From Dark Spectre. "I've Got An Idea. I'll Distract Him While You Knock Sword Out Of His Hand And Reseal It." Stated Tsubasa L.. "Ok, Tsu! Just Be Careful When You Do It." Replyed Tsubasa S.. They Then Separated To Begin Their Plan.

Ahem... A Few Minutes Later, Dark Spectre Had Cornered Tsubasa L.. Not Even Noticing That Tsubasa S. Was No Longer With Him. "Prepare To Die!" Said Dark Spectre As He Slashed Tsubasa L. In The Back Mortally Injuring Him. After That Attack Tsubasa S. Slashed Dark Spectre On His Arm With Her Planetary Sword Causing Him To Scream In Agony And Drop "Sword". Tsubasa S. Quickly Transformed Her Planetary Staff And Chanted "Sword Card, I command you to return to your power confine Sword Card!". Then Sakura's Magic Circle Appeared Beneath Tsubasa S.'s Feet As A Strange Energy Left "Sword", It Returned To It's Card Form, "Sword" Afterwards Flew To Tsubasa S. (Who Grabbed It Gently). After That Tsubasa S. Ran Towards Tsubasa L. As Dark Spectre Said "You'll Pay For This You Brats!", Opened Another Dark Portal, And Entered It. "Tsu, Tsu, Speak To Me!" Said Tsubasa S. As She Started To Use Magic To Heal Tsubasa L., Hopefully.

Ahem... A Few Hours Of Healing Later

Ahem... Tsubasa S. Had Finally Healed Tsubasa L. Completely And Was Magically Drained To The Point Of Running On Fumes. After She Saw Tsubasa L. Open His Eyes Completely, She Fainted. Then Tsubasa L. Picked Her Up Bridal Style And Slowly Carried Her To Her Apartment.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Sword" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Tsubasa S.'s And Marcus' Apartment In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... That Night Tsubasa L. Was Still Up Waiting And Hoping That Tsubasa S. Would Wake Up And Saying "Basa, Please Don't Leave Us, Leave Me. Your The Only Girl I've Ever Truly Loved!".

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Sword" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Inside Tsubasa S.'s Dream

Ahem... Tsubasa S. Was Alone In A Realm Of Infinite Darkness. When She Heard Tsubasa L.'s Voice Say "Basa, Please Don't Leave Us, Leave Me. Your The Only Girl I've Ever Truly Loved!". After Hearing That She Said "Tsu!" As She Began To Wake Up.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Sword" Was Resealed (Night)

Ahem... Place: Tsubasa S.'s And Marcus' Apartment In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... That Night Tsubasa L. Was Still Waiting For Tsubasa S. To Wake Up And Sobbing "Basa, I Love You!". After That He Closed His Eyes And Kissed Her Lips, Hoping He Would Be Kissed Back By Her. A Few Seconds Later, He Did Receive One Back As She Opened Her Eyes. After That, She Said "I Love You, Too, Tsu." As They Proceed To Kiss, Again. Afterwards Tsubasa L. Said "I'm Glad Your Alive And Well, Basa, My Love!" To His Newly Acquired Girlfreind. "Same Here, Tsu, My Love!" Said Tsubasa S. To Her Newly Acquired Boyfriend As They Proceed To Kiss One More Time And Then Went To Bed (In Tsubasa L.'s Bed Together).

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Sword" Was Resealed

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... At The Same Time, A Still Injured Dark Spectre Was Cursing Tsubasa L. And Tsubasa S.. "Curse Those Two Brats For Injuring Me And To Make Things Worse Their In Love Now, Too!" Said Dark Spectre, Angrily. "I'll Make Them Pay For This I Swear It! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Dark Spectre, Evilly.

End Of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Chapter 11: An Evil Creator God Of The Cosmos, "The Illusion", My Eyes Can't Lie, And Teaching You How To See

Ahem... Chapter Summary: The Day After "Sword" Was Resealed, Dark Spectre Finally Reveals His True Identity As 1 Of The 4 Evil Creator God Of The Cosmos (From Kero's And Suppi's Story) And Uses "The Illusion" To Help Him Attack The Kids. Fortunately, Marcus Can See Through "Illusion"'s Illusions. And After Helping Sonami See Through It, Too, He Reseals "Illusion" (While Sonami Distracts Dark Spectre) And He And Sonami Admit Their Feelings For Each Other And Become Boyfriend And Girlfreind.

Ahem... Time: The Day After "Sword" Was Resealed (Day)

Ahem... Place: King Penguin Park In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... After School, The Kids Were Playing With Each Other In King Penguin Park. When Suddenly They Sensed A Familiar Magical Presence. And They Fallowed It To The Source.

Ahem... A Few Minutes Later In A More Isolated Area Of King Penguin Park, They Found The Source Of The Magical Presence. It Was The Evil Looking Man (Who They've Come To Know And Hate As Dark Spectre) Holding A Sakura Card ("The Illusion" To Be Exact). "So, You've Finally Arrived You, New Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Brats And Freinds. I, Dark Spectre, The Evil Creator God Of Comets And Asteroids, Will Destroy You! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Taunted Dark Spectre.

Ahem... "Wait A Second, You're One Of The Evil Creator Gods Of The Cosmos? I Thought That Story Was Just A Myth That Pops Told Us." Stated Sparky. "Yes. I Am One Of The Evil Creator Gods Of The Cosmos! I Thought You, New Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Brats And Freinds, Knew That Already." Stated A Confused Dark Spectre. "Why Would We Know That Already?" Asked Sonami. Dark Spectre Then Slapped His Hand Against His Face And Answered "Because Ms. Sonami, You Brat, You, Ms. Nadeshiko, Mr. Tsubasa, Mr. Eric, Ms. Mingling, Mr. Fanglong, Ms. Tsubasa, And Mr. Marcus Are The Children Of The Reincarnations Of The Good Creator Gods Of The Cosmos! Thereforth, Are Destined To Become Stronger Than They Are And Ever Will Be! And That's Why I Must Destroy You Now Before You Can Destroy Me! Now Prepare To Die! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Frustrated With His Enemies Lack Of Knowledge.

Ahem... Then Dark Spectre Chanted "Illusion Come Forth And Do My Bidding!" And Infused "Illusion" With A Strange Energy. Then "Illusion" Quickly Appeared In It's True Form And Quickly Started To Create Illusions Of The Kids Worst Fears. Causing All Them Except Marcus To Be Scared Stiffed. "Huh? Why Aren't You Scared To Tears?" Asked Dark Spectre After Noticing That Marcus Wasn't Scared. "My Magical Powers Make It, So, My Eyes Can't Lie." Stated Marcus. "Well It Doesn't Matter, Theirs Only One Weak You And One Very Strong Me! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Stated Dark Spectre.

Ahem... "Darkness Gale!" Yelled Dark Spectre As He Launched A Dark Wind Attack At Marcus (Who Was Just Barely Able To Dodged It). "I've Got To Help Sonami See Through Illusion's Illusions. So, She Can Distract Him While I Reseal Illusion." Thought Marcus. "Sonami, Please, Listen To Me! It's Marcus. Please Close Your Eyes And Only Use Your Magic Sensing Abilities To Guide You." Said Marcus In A Guiding Tone To Sonami As He Dodged Another Attack From Dark Spectre. "Marcus, I Can't Do It's To Scary!" Said A Scared Sonami. "Just Trust Me." Pleaded Marcus As He Dodged Yet Another Attack From Dark Spectre. "Ok! I'll Try." Said Sonami As She Closed Her Eyes And Did As Marcus Had Told Her. After That, She Realized The Thing Scarring Her Was Just An Illusion. "I Can Sense It's Just An Illusion." Stated Sonami As She Reopened Her Eyes And The Illusion Faded. "Great. Now Distract Please Dark Spectre While I Reseal Illusion." Said Marcus As He Transformed His Planetary Key Into His Planetary Staff. "Ok. I Will." Said Sonami As She Transformed Her Lunar Key Into Her Lunar Staff. "Time I Ended That Marcus Brat! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Said Dark Spectre As He Prepared His Next Attack Against Marcus Not Realizing That Sonami Was Right Behind Him. "Dark Wa..." Started Dark Spectre When Sonami Chanted ""Watery card, Stop Dark Spectre's Attack, Watery card, Release and Dispel!" And "Watery" Started To Attacked Dark Spectre. At The Same Time As That, Marcus Was Right Next To "Illusion"'s True Form. Then Marcus Chanted "Illusion Card, I command you to return to your power confine Illusion Card!". After That, Sakura's Magic Circle Appeared Beneath Marcus' Feet As A Strange Energy Left "Illusion", It Returned To It's Card Form, And It Flew To Marcus. Marcus Then Gently Grabbed "Illusion"'s Card As Sonami Returned "Watery" To It's Card Form And The Rest Of The Kids Recovered From "Illusion"'s Illusions. All Of The Kids Afterwards Stared Daggers At Dark Spectre.

Ahem... "You'll Pay For This!" Said Dark Spectre As He Opened A Dark Portal And Retreated Into It. After That, Sonami Said "Yes! We Did It, Marcus!" Happily. "Yep! Victory Is Ours!" Stated Marcus, Victoriously. Then Sonami Hugged Marcus And Kissed Him On The Cheek.

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Illusion" Was Resealed (Evening)

Ahem... Place: Near The Hiragizawas' Mansion's Front Gate Near Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... Later That Evening, Marcus Was Walking Sonami Home. When She Said "Marcus, Thanks For Teaching Me How To See Through That Illusion Earlier.". "You're Welcome. And It Was No Big Deal. I Was Just Helping Get Past Whatever Fear That Illusion's Illusions Were Making You See. By The Way, What Fear Inducing Illusion Were You Seeing Anyways?" Wondered Marcus. "I Saw You Dieing. That Is And Was My Worst Fear." Stated Sonami, Who Started To Blush. "Oh." Said Marcus As He Looked Into Her Perfectly Beautiful Grey Eyes. At The Same Time, She Was Looking Into His Perfectly Handsome Light Green Eyes. A Few Seconds Later, Their Lips Moved Closer To Each Others Until They Finally Met In A Passionate Kiss On Each Others Lips. Immediately, They Kissed Each Other, Again. And After Their Lips Separated Finally, Marcus Said "Sonami Hiragizawa, I Love You. And I Promise Never To Leave You.". "I Love You, Too, Marcus Stoneking. And I Promise Never To Leave You Either." Replyed Sonami. The New Young Couple Then Kissed One Last Time Before Resuming Walking (Now Walking Hand-In-Hand).

Ahem... Time: The Day That "Illusion" Was Resealed (Unknown)

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... "Argh! I Can't Believe That Another One Of My Brilliant Plans To Kill Those New Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Brats And Their Freinds Failed, Again! What's Worse Than That Is That Marcus Boy Brat Wasn't Even Effect By Illusion! Even Worse, I'm Soaked To The Bone Now. And What's The Worst Part Is, He And That Sonami Girl Brat Are Now In Love!" Complained A Still Soaking Wet Dark Spectre As He Slammed His Fist Into His Chair's Armrest. "Well It Doesn't Matter! I Will Kill Those New Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Brats As Well As Their Freinds, If It's The Last Thing I Ever Do! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Dark Spectre Vowed.

End Of Chapter 11


End file.
